Three Tests, How Far Will You Go?
by Bleach Fox
Summary: When a serial killer returns to Karakura and Ichigo's life is put in danger, how far is Grimmjow willing to go to save him?
1. Chapter 1

Three Tests, How Far Will You Go?

\- When a serial killer returns to Karakura and Ichigo's life is put in danger, how far is Grimmjow willing to go to save him?

Warnings: Yaoi (boy x boy), swearing, crime, murder

Chapter 1:

"This is the third time this month Ichigo, care to explain yourself?" Grimmjow sighed, throwing a file down on the table in front of the orange haired teen. Sitting down opposite him, he rubbed his face before looking at Ichigo warily.

Ichigo Kurosaki, a usually law abiding citizen had been in a string of trouble lately. He was sat on the other side of the table from Grimmjow, wearing his usual frown and avoiding the older man's gaze. His orange hair had always been a magnet for trouble, but the teen had usually managed to stay relatively trouble-free, until recently.

Grimmjow sighed again, running hand through his own bright hair, his blue instead of orange. "Ichigo come on. I've known you most of your life, what's going on?"

"You should know." He muttered, finally looking at Grimmjow. "Things change and you don't know me anymore."

"Yeah I can see that." Grimmjow leaned forward, opening the file and started flicking through it. "Breaking and entering, trespassing, grand theft auto... I meant the list goes on." Closing it again, he folded his hands under his chin, looking at Ichigo intently. "I can't keep protecting you."

"Maybe I don't want your protection. You're not a cop anymore _detective_." Ichigo scoffed.

It was true, he had been promoted a year ago. But he had spent the past six months of them chasing around after Ichigo trying to protect him pretty much from himself. "I used to know you." He murmured quietly and Ichigo looked away again. "You wanted to be a doctor, what changed? How does breaking the law like this help anyone?"

"That was before."

"Before what?"

There was a long pause and then Ichigo shook himself, standing up abruptly. "Are you charging me with something?" Grimmjow shook his head. "Then if you'll excuse me, I'll be going."

He made for the door but Grimmjow grabbed his arm to stop him. "Before what?" He asked, turning Ichigo around when he refused to answer. "Before what?" He asked again more firmly.

"Before you kissed me, fucked me, said it was a big mistake and promptly refused to look me in the eye since." Ichigo hissed, wrenching his arm free whilst glaring at Grimmjow. "Do you have any idea how that made me feel? How it still makes me feel?"

Grimmjow hesitated before speaking slowly, weighing out each word carefully. "I'm ten years older than you. You were sixteen Ichigo and it was wrong."

"Why? I was old enough." He looked down at their feet, not speaking for a long moment. "I'm nineteen now, does that change anything?"

"Doesn't change the fact I'm still ten years older. I'm too old for you Ichigo."

"What if I don't care?"

"Well you should."

"I don't care!" Ichigo said again sharply. Looking up quickly he grabbed Grimmjow's face, stepping closer to him to kiss him firmly. After a moment he let go, pulling away. When neither of them said anything he snorted. "I'll stop getting into trouble, you won't see me again."

He left without another word, leaving Grimmjow to only sigh heavily and rub his face again. Walking to the table he collected the file together again and closed it. Looking at Ichigo's name inscribed on the top of it. Was it really his fault that Ichigo was acting out like this? Because he told the teen what happened between them was a mistake?

Sitting down again Grimmjow closed his eyes, covering his face with his hands. "I am too old." He muttered to himself firmly. It didn't matter how he felt about Ichigo, how good it felt to kiss him. He was friends with Ichigo's father, he had babysat Ichigo before for Christ's sake. There could never be anything between them, despite what they both apparently felt.

Moving his hands Grimmjow opened the file again and looked at the photo on the front page. Reaching out he traced a finger over Ichigo's face. It had been three years but he still remembered every curve of Ichigo's body, every touch and every sound.

His thoughts were interrupted rather suddenly when the door opened and his partner walked in. Nnoitra Gilga was a tall lanky man who was often seen sporting a wide smile even when the situation was grim. "So, ginger managed to get away again huh?" He asked casually, leaning against the doorframe and he rose an eyebrow at Grimmjow questioningly.

"What does it matter?"

"It matters because one day you won't be able to help him. Why do you even care about the Kurosaki kid? I know you're friends with Isshin and all but even you can't protect him forever." Nnoitra sighed, moving to stand next to Grimmjow. "There's been another one."

Grimmjow nodded and stood, following Nnoitra from the room. Half an hour later they were at an underpass staring at the body of a young woman. Grimmjow sighed and crouched down next to her, looking up at Nnoitra with a frown. "This is the second one in three months, he's been busy."

"Which means more work for us, great." Nnoitra crouched down next to him and turned a flashlight on, turning the beam over the woman. "Same as the others?"

"Yep, married." The ring glinted as the beam of light flashed over her hand. "We better find the husband."

"If he's still alive, half the time they aren't."

"Let's get her identified first, then we can find him." Grimmjow stood and they left as the response team took over. The drive back was quiet, Grimmjow too lost in his own thoughts to talk.

They had been chasing this serial killer for years now. Once, a long time ago they had been close to capturing them but the plan failed and they escaped. Since then there had been no cases, no murders, up until last year when they found a new body. Since then more and more kept appearing, in more frequency. The only thing any of them had in common was that they were all married.

From what they could tell it was a test of some kind. This murderer kidnapped someone, forcing their spouse into a series of tests. These however almost ended up with both of them ending up dead, once or twice they had found someone who had survived, but what they could decipher form these people was barely nothing due to their distress.

"Another dead woman, another dead husband." Nnoitra muttered, waking Grimmjow from his thoughts as they reached the police department.

"We don't know that yet."

"Yet." He repeated, eyeing Grimmjow warily as he got out of the car. "You know, it's a good thing neither of us are married. I'd bet anything we'd be next on the target list."

For a fleeting moment Grimmjow imagined Ichigo lying on the underpass and felt a cold breeze lift the hairs on his arms, even though the night was warm. "Well aren't we lucky. Let's just catch this guy before someone else ends up dead."

"Let's just wait until we find the husband, then we can talk about dead people."

"Right, but that's for tomorrow." Grimmjow fished his keys out of his pocket, heading towards his own car. "See you tomorrow Nnoi." The man waved in goodbye and Grimmjow left.

Halfway home he saw that image again of Ichigo lying dead and tightened his grip on the wheel. A moment's hesitation and he turned the car around, heading out of the city again. Pulling up outside the Kurosaki household he sat in the car for a long time, working up the courage to go knock on the door. After ten minutes he finally got out of the car and approached the house and a deep breath later knocked on the door.

It was Ichigo who answered and the teen looked surprised to see him. "Grimmjow?" He asked, frowning after a moment. "What do you want?"

"Is your dad home?"

"No." He replied shortly, going to close the door.

Grimmjow stuck his foot in the way, wincing as the door hit it but didn't move. "Ichigo I came to talk to you." Ichigo stopped, raising an eyebrow questioningly. "Look what I said earlier… it wasn't the whole truth."

"And what is 'the whole truth'?" He asked, yanking the door open fully. "That you don't feel the same way? Because don't worry, I figured that out on my own." Again he tried to shut the door but Grimmjow's foot stopped it again. "Move your foot or I will break it."

"Threatening an officer huh? That's grounds for arrest."

"So arrest me."

"Not today. Or at least not tonight." Pushing the door open he stepped inside and Ichigo stumbled back slightly. "What I wanted to say was that yes I'm too old for you, far too old."

"This doesn't sound any different than earlier."

"Let me finish." He pressed a finger to Ichigo's lips and the teen fell silent, even if his frown deepened. "I'm too old… but that doesn't stop me loving you."

"I don't care about the age gap."

"You should."

"But I don't." Ichigo stepped closer and smiled suddenly. It wasn't very often he smiled anymore and Grimmjow had to admit, it was a striking effect and he found himself smiling back. "Neither should you."

"It's not that easy."

"Why not?"

Grimmjow scoffed and looked around the room, his eyes landing on a family portrait. "Your family for one. Your dad is my friend Ichigo, he won't understand, neither will your sisters." He grabbed Ichigo's shoulders. "Do you remember that I used to babysit you when you were six?"

"So?"

"So I was sixteen! Doesn't that seem even slightly odd to you?" Ichigo shook his head and Grimmjow groaned. "You are impossible, blinded even by what you think is love."

"What I _think_?" Ichigo asked sharply, pushing away and his scowl was back. "Don't talk to me like I'm some naive child! I know how I feel and I'm not blinded!" He pushed Grimmjow again, making the man stumble. "Just get out. You shouldn't have come. I was better off not knowing how you felt." Turning way, he ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Just go would you?"

Ichigo started for the stairs but Grimmjow grabbed his hand to stop him. "Do you know where I went after you left? I got a call out and we found a dead woman, _another_ dead woman. And do you know what I saw when we left? I saw you, you in her place and I can't stand that."

"I'm not going to die if that's what you mean."

"I know that." Ichigo turned to look at him again and Grimmjow smiled, brushing his hair away from his face, his hand lingering on Ichigo's face. "I love you, I do. And I'm sorry about the way I've treated you. But you deserve better than me, someone your own age."

"And if I don't want that?"

"Then we've got the consequences to deal with. Your family for one, the backlash. I'll probably lose my job. I know I shouldn't do this but I can't help how I feel anymore."

"Why?" Ichigo interrupted suddenly and he was smiling again, a light rekindled in his eyes that had been long gone for almost three years now. "It's not illegal."

"No but it's definitely frowned upon."

"Then… let's keep it a secret." Turning his head Ichigo smiled against Grimmjow's palm. "Our secret." Grimmjow hesitated. "Oh come on, you're a detective aren't you? Surely you're the best at keeping secrets?"

"Maybe so, but that doesn't mean we should-" Grimmjow was cut off as Ichigo leaned forward to kiss him. "Sneak around." He finished.

"Then tell everyone."

"On second thought…" Ichigo laughed and kissed him again quickly. "Let's just see how this goes for now and then think about telling everyone. Deal?"

Ichigo nodded and grabbed Grimmjow's hand to shake it. "Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

It had been six months since Ichigo and Grimmjow agreed to a secret relationship. As far as Grimmjow could tell no-one suspected a thing so far. This however seemed to be the only good thing in his life at the moment as more bodies had been turning up, making more questions than answers as to the killer's intentions.

"Will I see you tonight?"

Grimmjow paused, turning to look at Ichigo who was still in bed. "I don't know, depends if I can get off early."

"You mean, if any more bodies turn up?" Ichigo asked, standing up and approaching him. He smiled, pulling Grimmjow's shirt tighter to do the buttons up. "I'm sure you'll catch him soon."

"What I don't understand is why he came back." He took the tie Ichigo handed him. "I mean, he was gone for five years and we thought it was over. Why start again?"

"When you catch him, ask him. Besides, what makes you think it's a guy?"

He shrugged, grabbing his jacket. "Some of the tapes we found have recordings with a male voice. Obviously it's distorted-"

"Oh obviously."

Rolling his eyes he leaned closer to the teen and kissed him quickly. "I'll try to get out early but no promises." Ichigo nodded, grabbing his tie suddenly when he turned away to kiss him again. "What was that for?"

He shrugged, a small smile playing across his lips. "Nothing, just I love you."

Grimmjow nodded, giving the orange head a tight smile. "Yeah, me too. See you later." He left quickly, letting out a sigh as he closed the door behind himself.

It may have been six months but Ichigo had been saying those words since day one. Although Grimmjow had told Ichigo he loved him once, he couldn't bring himself to say it again. Saying those words to Ichigo, it would make everything seem more real. Not that it wasn't already but taking that next step lead to the next one which meant telling everyone, including Ichigo's father.

He had been friends with Isshin for a very long time, long enough to have known Ichigo since he was a toddler really. They had been neighbours originally and when both Ichigo and Grimmjow's parents hit it off Grimmjow was the one stuck with babysitting duty. He became good friends with Isshin later on in life and could always rely on the man for a quick medical assessment.

When he arrived at the police department he found Nnoitra already working and the man glared at him as he entered. "Sorry, sorry I know I'm late."

"So who is he?" Nnoitra snorted when Grimmjow froze at the question. "Please, I've worked with you for years and you thought I wouldn't notice?"

"But you don't know who it is so you're not that good." Grimmjow sat down heavily at his desk, shoving some papers away so he could actually see the desk. "And it's none of your business either." He added as Nnoitra opened his mouth.

"Whatever." He retorted instead before throwing a file in front of his partner. "We found the husband of the latest one. He's in the hospital about to be transferred to a psychiatric ward. Someone's on their way there now but I doubt they'll get much from him."

"Perfect, another dead end." Grimmjow groaned and rubbed his face, a bad habit he had started developing recently. "What exactly is this guy doing to these people? Those we find alive aren't exactly in a cooperative state to give us leads."

"We'll catch a break eventually. Even the best slip up, we just have to be there to find it." Nnoitra said, leaning back in his chair, a pen between his teeth as he stared at his monitor. "It's getting more frequent. We found the woman a week ago right?"

"Right."

"We've been finding new bodies every month exactly, so we have just over three weeks to find this guy before the next one. I'm betting in the next few days someone's going to go missing." Nnoitra stood up suddenly. "Come on, let's go revisit the dump scenes to see if we missed anything." When Grimmjow didn't move he turned to glare at him "Got a better plan?"

"Well here was me thinking I was the optimistic one." Grimmjow muttered before getting up to follow Nnoitra.

With no leads all day and the visit to the husband turning up more dead ends Grimmjow had one good thing to look forward to when he finished on time for once. He knew Ichigo was there when he opened the door to his flat, he had been cooking. "Shouldn't you be studying or something?" He asked the orange head when he found him stood over a pan.

Ichigo just shrugged, looking up at him long enough to smile before returning to stirring the contents. "My grades are fine stop worrying so much. There's no exams for at least four months." Leaving the stove he grabbed Grimmjow's jacket to pull him closer. "Besides, I figured you'd want something to eat when you got back. I was going to plate it up ready for when you got back but since you're here we can eat now."

"Making me dinner now?" Grimmjow asked in surprise, leaning down to kiss him gently. "What did you tell your father?"

"That I'm staying late at a friends and would be back later." Ichigo shrugged nonchalantly. "If I end up staying the night no big deal I'll tell dad I fell asleep on his sofa."

"You're too devious for your own good."

"Arrest me then."

"I've done that far too many times now." Ichigo laughed and kissed him again before letting go to set up dinner. "Besides, I can think of a better use for handcuffs on you."

"Really?" Ichigo asked, setting a plate in front of him before sitting on the opposite side of the table with his own. "Care to try it out?"

Grimmjow choked on his first mouthful, looking at him in surprise. "You'd let me?"

"As long as you don't leave marks. I doubt I'd be able to bluff my way out of that one. Dad'll think I'm sleeping with Renji." He shuddered before smiling. "And that is a terrifying thought."

"Well aren't you lucky you're sleeping with me."

"I'm not just sleeping with you." Ichigo said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I love you, that's why I'm here."

Grimmjow shook his head, choosing not to answer but eat another mouthful of food. "It's good." He said, shoving another forkful into his mouth. He still couldn't say it back and glancing up at Ichigo to see he had his head lowered but Grimmjow could see his eyebrows were drawn, Ichigo wasn't happy.

They ate in silence after that and when he was finished Ichigo had whisked the plate away before he could blink. Grimmjow winced as the plates crashed in the sink, he was debating whether or not they were broken when Ichigo started washing them.

"Hey." He said gently but got no response. "Ichigo?" He said louder, standing up to touch his shoulder on to have it shrugged off. "Alright fine, be that way."

"If you don't love me, you could just say." Ichigo finally muttered once he turned away and Grimmjow sighed, stopping to face the teen again to see he was no longer washing up. He watched as Ichigo rubbed his face against his arm, certain the teen was crying. "Don't pity me and string this along if you don't feel the same way."

"I do feel the same." Ichigo snorted in reply. "Look, I know I haven't said it back but I do you know." He shrugged in reply this time. "Come on." Ichigo finally turned around and Grimmjow could see the tear tracks on his face and sighed, brushing them away. "I'm just… not ready to say that yet. Ok?"

"Ok." Ichigo muttered before giving him a small shove. "Now let me clean up would ya?"

"Alright." Grabbing his chin he kissed Ichigo and smiled, bumping their noses together. "I'm going to have a shower... I'll leave the door unlocked."

"I'll keep that in mind."

In the end Grimmjow rightly guessed he had earned Ichigo's forgiveness since he ended up sharing the shower. It was only after as Ichigo lay half asleep in his arms that Grimmjow finally understood why the teen had gotten so upset earlier. Leaning closer to him Ichigo laughed when he kissed his neck.

"I'm trying to sleep."

"Sorry, I just wanted to tell you something."

"Mmm, what's that?"

Grimmjow smiled against his neck before sitting up slightly to look at Ichigo properly. "I love you."

That got Ichigo's attention and he sat up so quickly Grimmjow had to jerk back so he didn't get head-butted. His eyes had gone wide with surprise and add that to his more than usual tangled hair he looked like he'd had the shock of a lifetime.

"You mean that?" He asked quietly.

"Of course." Grimmjow was pushed onto his back with the force Ichigo exerted when he launched himself into his arms. "Ok ok, careful before you break my bed."

"Sorry." Ichigo sat up and smiled, kissing him firmly. "I love you too." And then he laughed, shaking his head. "God it actually feels good to say that."

"Hey um, there's something else."

"What?"

Grimmjow sighed, running his hands down Ichigo's sides to come to a rest on his hips. This was what he was really dreading, the reason why he didn't want to tell Ichigo he loved him. "We need to tell your family, specifically Isshin." At the orange head's sudden worried expression he smiled. "Come on, I'm sure we'll be able to talk him around."

"And your job?"

"Well they need all hands on deck at the moment with this bastard roaming free in the city. I doubt I'm in danger of losing my job." At Ichigo's now relieved expression Grimmjow sighed in relief. At least he sounded confident about that. "We'll meet tomorrow and talk it through properly ok?"

Ichigo nodded after a moment and blew out a breath before smiling nervously. "You might want to bring backup, I don't think dad will take it well."

"Let's deal with that tomorrow ok. For now get some sleep, I'm sure tomorrows going to be a long day." Grimmjow's thoughts strayed to the pile of mounting paperwork on his desk. "Very long."

"Better than finding dead bodies and hunting murdering psychopaths right?"

"Right." Grimmjow agreed before shaking himself and smiling at Ichigo. "You better let me sleep."

"No promises. Maybe I'll want more than a goodbye kiss in the morning." Ichigo kissed him suddenly but it was over almost instantly and he laughed when Grimmjow let out an annoyed huff. "Tomorrow." He whispered, leaning over the older man to turn the light off and they were thrown into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The following day was just as long and mind-numbingly boring as Grimmjow had expected it to be. Even Nnoitra was suffering under his own workload and Grimmjow had seen the man putting extra hours in. When the day was finally over he was more than glad to be leaving and the thought of Ichigo possibly waiting for him in his apartment brightened his mood considerably.

Unfortunately when he opened the door to his flat there was no sign of Ichigo anywhere, it didn't look as if the teen had returned since that morning. Grimmjow snorted softly and dropped his bag on the floor. Ichigo had a family to go home to, he had to stay there at least sometimes, more than he should at Grimmjow's place anyway.

But that didn't mean Grimmjow wasn't going to talk to him and pulling out his phone he called Ichigo's number. After a few rings it went to voicemail and he frowned, it wasn't like Ichigo to ignore his calls, or anyone's calls for that matter since the orange head always had the device on him. Shrugging it off Grimmjow made himself something to eat, maybe Ichigo had forgotten his charger that morning.

He tried again after a few hours only to receive voicemail again. Something must be happening for Ichigo to ignore his calls and Grimmjow was halfway to the door when he paused. Maybe he was being just slightly paranoid about this, there must be a simple reason for Ichigo to not be answering his phone. Perhaps he lost the thing down the back of his sofa, Grimmjow did that enough times himself.

The following day however when Grimmjow still hadn't received a call back or even a text, he was starting to seriously worry about Ichigo. Had he done something wrong to upset the teen? Was he purposefully ignoring his calls? If this was true then a call from his office should be answered since Ichigo wouldn't know it was him.

With that plan in mind Grimmjow left. Outside however he paused as he turned down an alleyway leading to the parking lot. On the floor was a badge and bending down to pick it up, Grimmjow recognised it as one from Ichigo's bag. He knew Ichigo wouldn't have missed that it had fallen off since he was often checking to make sure they were securely attached. So why was there a badge here?

There wasn't any other sign of him so Grimmjow figured Ichigo thought it was in his flat and would retrieve it later. Pocketing the badge he made for his car to get to the station, Nnoitra would skin him alive if he was late again. When he got there however he was surprised to see Isshin's car parked outside. Something heavy settled in his stomach at the sight, what reason could Isshin have for being here, was it to do with Ichigo?

A terrifying thought entered his head and Grimmjow walked inside. What if Ichigo had told Isshin? Maybe that's why he hadn't returned his calls if his father had taken his phone away. If that was true then that meant the man was here to confront him about their relationship, not a conversation Grimmjow was looking forward to having. Entering his and Nnoitra's office he saw his partner talking to Isshin and sighed deeply, waling over to the two of them thinking he might as well get it over with.

However as Grimmjow got closer he saw Isshin didn't look furious, instead he looked worried which in turn made him feel worried too. "Isshin?" He asked when he stopped next to the two men. "What's happened?"

The older man sighed heavily and turned to face Grimmjow, giving him a grim smile. "Ichigo's missing."

"Missing?" Grimmjow repeated and the heavy feeling was back in his stomach, only this time it was ten times heavier. "Since when?"

"Two nights ago. He told me he was staying at his friend Renji's house. But I've talked to Renji and he said Ichigo was never there." Isshin paused and shook his head. "I called the university and they told me Ichigo wasn't there yesterday either."

Grimmjow looked up at Nnoitra who shrugged. "Are you sure he's missing? I mean, what if Ichigo is with someone. I know he's been in trouble with the law do you know if he was planning on anything illegal? Does he have a girlfriend? Boyfriend?"

"Not as far as I'm aware."

"Ichigo's been clean for months, not a single brush with the law." Grimmjow had to bite his tongue suddenly. If Ichigo really was missing, then he would have to tell them the truth. Ichigo hadn't gone missing two nights ago since he'd been in Grimmjow's bed. He would have gone missing the previous morning after he had left for work. He thought about the badge and slowly pulled it out of his pocket. "This is Ichigo's right?"

"Yes." Isshin took it, looking at Grimmjow in surprise. "Where did you find this?"

"Outside my apartment complex. Ichigo must have walked past." Grimmjow sighed and leaned against the desk, closing his eyes for a moment. "Ok Isshin here's the plan, go home for now." He held up a hand as the older man went to object. "Call me if Ichigo doesn't contact you or come home tonight and come back here tomorrow. We'll open a missing person case then."

"Alright, I hope you know what you're doing Grimmjow." Isshin grabbed his arm firmly, staring at him levelly. "This is my son we're talking about."

"We'll find him, I promise." Isshin let go after a moment and nodded, placing the badge back on the desk he left the room. Once he was gone Grimmjow blew out a relieved breath and sank into a chair. "Shit, what has Ichigo got himself into this time?"

"You sure about him being clean? I mean, he was in and out of here all the time until a few months ago. Maybe someone got pissed at him leaving and dragged him back."

Grimmjow looked at Nnoitra sharply at that statement. "Ichigo was never involved in any gang, he always worked alone. Whenever he was caught no-one was ever with him. This isn't gang-related."

"Alright, so what else is there? The kid just up and runs away? Maybe a secret partner who convinced him to run away together?" Nnoitra mused, tapping a pen against the desk and Grimmjow had to snatch it away because the noise was so irritating.

"He's not eloping idiot!"

"And how would you know?"

"Because I'm- we're…" Grimmjow groaned and banged his head on the desk, slowly looking at Nnoitra whose eyes widened in realisation.

"Shit you've been banging that orange haired delinquent these past few months?" When Grimmjow didn't answer he knew he'd guessed correctly. "Damn, you got some balls doing that being Isshin's back."

"I'm not proud of it alright!" Grimmjow snapped at his partner before sighing. "We were going to tell him." He said more calmly. "Yesterday actually but Ichigo's gone missing so that takes priority over our relationship. Don't tell Isshin alright?"

"Dude, I don't care who you sleep with in your spare time. Ain't none of my business." Nnoitra held up his hands but slowly lowered them, looking at Grimmjow suspiciously. "How long has Ichigo really been missing?"

"I don't know but Ichigo was never going to see his friend two nights ago… he was with me. Sometime between me leaving for work yesterday morning and him not turning up for his classes. Which gives an hour or two gap in which anything could have happened to him." He held up a finger warningly as Nnoitra opened his mouth. "Not a word to Isshin unless absolutely necessary."

"You know if we report this as a missing person's case you'll have to tell them, right?"

"Right… But let's cross that bridge when we come to it." With a heavy sigh Grimmjow stood up. There was no use worrying without any reason too they couldn't report the case for a full fourth eight hours so unless Ichigo turned up before the next morning, there was nothing to worry about. Not that this thought eased the feeling in his stomach in the slightest. A sudden, horrible thought occurred to him. "You don't think… it could be him do you?"

Nnoitra looked at him in surprise, after a moment snorting. "No. Doesn't fit the profile does he. Unless you two are secretly married?" Grimmjow shook his head, feeling a little more relived. "There you go then, what possible reason would he have for taking Ichigo?"

"You're right. I'm overthinking things now." Shaking his head Grimmjow rubbed his face with a groan. "Come on, let's go out and get something done, I can't stand another day behind the desk."

"Dibs on driving." Nnoitra grabbed the keys and grinned widely as Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "What, you get shotgun."

…

Grimmjow spent the rest of the day trying very hard not to worry about Ichigo. Maybe it was because he was a detective or just because he was far too overprotective of the teen but he couldn't help but imagine the worst situations. He was sure he was overthinking things, that there was a reasonable explanation for Ichigo's disappearance. Maybe he would go home and find Ichigo waiting there and they'd have a good laugh over how worried he had been.

Despite his hopes however when Grimmjow returned that night he knew Ichigo hadn't been there, the place was just as he'd left it. The only difference was the post littered on the floor. Picking up the letters Grimmjow flicked through them as he shut the door. He paused however upon finding an unmarked letter, there was no address or stamp on the front which meant someone had delivered this personally.

Turning it over Grimmjow opened it, dropping the rest of his post on the table. Pulling out the letter a rectangular piece of paper fell out onto the table as well. He frowned, turning it over and stilled. It was a picture of Ichigo. But it wasn't an ordinary photo. His fingers hovered over the photo, it was definitely Ichigo, there was no-one else with the same shade of hair as him but the top half of his face had been covered in a blindfold and he'd been gagged. There were bruises on his cheek and Grimmjow could see his lip with bloody and swollen and felt a growing sense of rage building up inside of him. Someone had had hurt Ichigo and that someone was going to pay dearly.

Remembering the letter Grimmjow opened it with shaking hands. There was only one sentence, the letters cut out from magazines to form crude words.

'How far are you willing to go to save him?'

Flipping the piece of paper over there was nothing else. He checked the envelope again only to find nothing. But Grimmjow already knew he wouldn't find anything else, he had seen this before and that growing sense of fear returned. Grabbing his phone he called Nnoitra and collected the pieces of the letter together, heading for the door.

"Meet me at the station, we need to talk now."

Ten minutes later he was showing his partner the letter. Nnoitra had known to come immediately, Grimmjow's tone had left no room for reason. As he looked over the letter Grimmjow paced the room, raking a hand through his hair aggregately before whirling to face Nnoitra again.

"You know what this means right? He's taken Ichigo!"

"But why?" Nnoitra shook his head, frowning in thought. "This doesn't fit his profile. Ichigo isn't married, he isn't in a serious relationship." Catching sight of Grimmjow's face he quickly amended. "You know what I mean. All the victims have been married at least ten years. This doesn't fit at all, why Ichigo?"

"Because he knows we're closing in on him." Grimmjow said exasperatedly, throwing his hands up in the air. "He knows we won't stop until we find him and somehow he found out about me and Ichigo and took him! It's my fault Ichigo's been kidnapped and it's my fault he's probably dead!"

"No he's not." Nnoitra replied calmly, shoving Grimmjow to make him calm down slightly. "He doesn't kill the victims, at least not right away. We knew he would take someone else didn't we? So that give us what, three weeks to find Ichigo before he kills him? And we know you're going to get more letters, he's going to want you to do something."

Grimmjow snorted. "We always wanted to know what he did to those people we managed to find alive. I guess this is our chance to find out." He banged on the table suddenly, making Nnoitra flinch. "God damn it! I knew I shouldn't have gotten involved with Ichigo and now look! His life is in danger because of me, because I couldn't stay away like I knew I should've!"

"What are you talking about?" Both of them jumped, turning to face the door to see Isshin stood there. "I was on my way to yours when I saw your car here. I wanted to tell you Ichigo hasn't come home and I still can't reach him. But you seem to know that already, so what is going on?"

Grimmjow shared an exasperated look with Nnoitra before standing up straight, clearing his throat. He was the one who had to tell Isshin, not Nnoitra, this was his fault and he was the one who had to own up to it.

"Do you know who 'Mr Heart' is?"

Isshin looked confused at the question. "What the serial killer? Yes, why?"

"He's taken Ichigo."

There was a long pause and after a moment, the man shook his head and laughed in disbelief. "But I thought he only took people who were married! Why would he take Ichigo?"

"Revenge."

"For what? What did Ichigo ever do to him?!"

"Nothing, it's my fault." Grimmjow closed his eyes briefly, taking a deep breath before looking at Isshin. "It's revenge against me. He knows we're trying to catch him and he took Ichigo as a warning, a threat. All Ichigo ever did was love the wrong person."

Isshin took a few minutes to process these words but when he finally understood he glared at Grimmjow with enough rage to make anyone cower. "You and my son…" Grimmjow could only nod. Isshin was across the room before any of them could blink and he punched him hard enough to make him crash to the floor. "What's wrong with you?! He's ten years younger than you and he's my son! And now he's in danger and most likely dead and it's your fault!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Grimmjow replied quietly, wiping his mouth when a trickle of blood escaped. He stood unsteadily, waving Nnoitra away when he tried to help. "I know it's my fault but I will do everything I can to get Ichigo back you have my word. I won't let him die."

"Yes I know that because if he dies, I'll kill you." Isshin threatened and Grimmjow took those words to heart. "Find my son, and you bring him back alive no matter what."

"You have my word." With one final look of disdain Isshin left. He and Nnoitra stood in silence for a good few minutes before the man cleared his throat.

"So now what?"

Pushing his hands in his pockets Grimmjow felt something cool and pulling his hand out he saw it was Ichigo's badge. "Now?" Grimmjow asked before smiling grimly. "Now we catch this son of a bitch, and we kill him before he can kill Ichigo."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So this will be the last chapter for a while unfortunately. I'm going to be super busy with work for the next month and have really no time to write :( This is the last chapter I've managed to write for now and it will be a few weeks probably until the next one. Thank you for all the support for this story so far I appreciate every favourite follow and review :)

Chapter 4:

Grimmjow had never felt this helpless before. It had been three days and they had no leads. He had received a new letter each day, each as uninformative as the last. All they showed were pictures of Ichigo and with each new one, the orange head had yet more injuries. None of them thankfully looked life-threatening, it seemed they were for show, to send a message which Grimmjow clearly understood. If he hadn't gone after this Mr Heart, Ichigo would be safe.

The nickname of this serial killer was stupid to say the least, whenever he saw the name on the front of a newspaper he could only snort in disbelief. It was what the media had dubbed the man, after it was discovered all his victims were married couples. That was until now, until Ichigo.

Grimmjow sighed and rubbed his face for what felt like the one hundredth time that day alone. Shifting the photos around on his desk he paused, frowning at them when he noticed something odd. It was dark outside and a strip of light managed to break into the room through the window, falling over the photos. There was a marking on each photo, but Grimmjow couldn't tell what, the light wasn't strong enough.

Standing up abruptly Grimmjow tore the room apart near enough to finally find what he was looking for, a UV flashlight Nnoitra had insisted they needed two years ago and had sat rattling in his drawers ever since. Turning it on Grimmjow shone the light over the four photos, grinning when a word shone back on each one. Going in order of receiving the photos he managed to make a sentence.

'Disaster of January 1962'

After a quick internet search Grimmjow learned that there was a mining operation going on in Karakura at the time. Unfortunately the mines collapsed killing several people and it was shut down, the mines closed up and abandoned ever since. Grimmjow knew of the mines of course, a few times in his early days as a cop he had to go down there to clear out teenagers who thought it was a fun prank to try and get inside the mines.

Looking at the photos again he focused on the background of each one. There were wooden support beams visible, similar to the ones of the mineshaft he noted as he looked through old photos of the place. This was what he was being led to, this was where Ichigo was. Grabbing his phone he called Nnoitra.

"Hey I found him, meet me at the abandoned mineshaft." It was half an hour later when Grimmjow pulled up to find Nnoitra stood waiting next to a large faded 'KEEP OUT' sign. "He was leading me here." Grimmjow showed his partner the photos again with the UV flashlight. "Ichigo's in there.

Nnoitra grabbed his arm suddenly when Grimmjow moved towards the blocked entrance. "Hold on a minute. We both know this guy likes to play games, Ichigo won't be there. This is a trap."

"Or a test." Grimmjow murmured, turning suddenly to face Nnoitra as realisation hit him. "Don't you see? All these tasks he had people do, they were tests of some kind."

"Tests for what?"

"No idea." Facing the mineshaft entrance again, Grimmjow sighed. "But I'm going to find out. Wait here for me ok and if I'm not back in two hours, call for backup."

"You sure you want to go alone?"

"I'm meant to right?" He smiled at Nnoitra. "It's meant for me, whatever's in there. If I want to find Ichigo I have to pass the test. Besides, what if Ichigo is in there? I have to at least find out."

His partner didn't look happy about it but eventually he nodded, throwing Grimmjow another flashlight. "Take this, you're going to need it."

"Thanks." Approaching the blocked entrance Grimmjow pulled the boards off and sneezed when a large cloud of dust fell from the ceiling. "I hate dust." He muttered to himself before looking back at Nnoitra. "See you soon then." The man nodded in reply and Grimmjow entered the mines.

After a few meters Grimmjow found the electrics and flipped the switch, the lights flickering on after a moment and he could see the tunnel stretched on, too far for him to see an end. Shaking his head he started down the main tunnel, there were several smaller tunnels meant for human traffic leading off from the main one but Grimmjow kept walking straight. None of these side tunnels had lights and he was keen to stay where he could see.

It didn't look as if anyone had been down here in a long time. Apart from the entrance still being boarded up there was a thick layer of dust on the floor and with every step a cloud of it rose under his feet. Grimmjow couldn't tell how long he had been walking but it had to have been at least half an hour by now, time was running out. He didn't want the place to be swarming with cops as any chance he had of finding Mr Heart would disappear the moment they arrived.

The light ahead flickered and Grimmjow stopped, watching it blink a few times before it went out. "Oh shit." As he thought, there was a loud echoing crash from somewhere and the lights went off, leaving him in total darkness. "Fuck." He cursed, pulling out the flashlight and turned it on. The small beam didn't stretch far in the darkness so Grimmjow started walking slowly, swinging the beam up and down the tunnel to make sure he wasn't missing anything.

His breathing was coming out sharper now, darkness was never his strong suit and right now, he was so far out of his element the only thing that kept him waling forward was the thought of finding Ichigo somewhere. The flashlight started flickered and again Grimmjow stopped, staring at it in disbelief, surely Nnoitra wouldn't have given him a half dead flashlight? Shaking the thing it stopped flickering and he sighed in relief, continuing on.

It was quiet now, the only sounds were the muffled steps of his own feet. After a few minutes the flashlight started flickering again and Grimmjow quickly realised no amount of shaking would fix it. He sped up, hoping the flashlight would stay on long enough for him to find something or an exit but nothing, the tunnel just stretched ahead seemingly never ending.

"Grimmjow!"

He whirled around as someone shouted his name. He couldn't tell where the voice was coming from in the echoing tunnels but there was one thing he was sure of, it was Ichigo's voice. "Ichigo?" He called back, listening hard for a reply. There was only silence. "Ichigo?!" He called again more loudly, starting forward at an even quicker pace.

"Grimmjow help me!"

As soon as he heard the words there was another noise, one far less welcoming as a loud screeching noise caused Grimmjow to fall to his knees and the flashlight fell from his hands, flickering for a moment before dying leaving him in total darkness. Silence fell again and after a long moment where the only sound was Grimmjow's laboured breathing the man finally uncovered his ears, reaching out to find the flashlight.

"Come on, come on…"

Grimmjow muttered but all he could feel was rocks. Suddenly his hand brushed over something else, it wasn't his flashlight and it certainly wasn't a rock. Whatever it was felt like fur and there was heat radiating from it. Grimmjow frowned, was it an animal? A low growling confirmed his suspicion and he quickly withdrew his hand, falling back against the tunnel wall. Two lights appeared in the darkness, two gleaming eyes and they approaching him slowly, never wavering from his position. The growling grew louder until Grimmjow could feel its hot breath blow on his face. He covered his own, waiting for the inevitable but only felt a strong blast of wind hit him and when nothing else happened, lowered his arms to find there was no eyes anymore, the growling had stopped.

It took a good few minutes for him to work up the courage to reach out but to his relief there was only air. Standing up, Grimmjow made sure to keep one hand on the wall as he caught his breath, closing his eyes. "Did I imagine that?" He asked before giving himself a shake.

As a child he was afraid of the dark, imagining creatures that weren't there, nightmares waiting to grab him. But that was just his imagination running wild with his fear. Grimmjow let out a hoarse laugh which echoed in the tunnel, why would there be an animal down here? Deciding not to try and find the flashlight again Grimmjow started walking, making sure to keep one hand on the wall so he didn't stray.

He had to have been gone for at least an hour now, he had no way of telling since he couldn't see his watch anymore. Surely there was an end to the tunnel? Grimmjow couldn't even begin to think about where he was, had he strayed from the path? Even if he had he would be found when the cops turned up soon. But by then Ichigo would be gone, he had heard the teen, he knew it.

But now there was only silence except for his own footsteps and heavy breathing. The darkness was pressing in around him and Grimmjow had to fight very hard not to start imagining things in the darkness again, he couldn't lose focus, Ichigo needed him.

Then he heard it, at first Grimmjow thought it was the wind and almost hoped there was an exit nearby. But then the sound changed, it was circling him, growing louder and the air was still, it wasn't wind. Shaking his head Grimmjow tried to focus and press on but soon he could hear words, whispering from all directions and the words seemed to attack him in the darkness.

None of what he heard was comforting, it was like it was his conscious was speaking aloud. It was telling him it was his fault Ichigo was kidnapped, his fault Ichigo was dead and now he would die too trapped in the mines. Panic flooded his system and forgetting about keeping a hand on the wall Grimmjow broke into a run. Then he could hear Ichigo's voice too, screaming louder than the others that he was the one who killed him, he was going to die.

Grimmjow should have realised running in complete darkness was a stupid idea, but he wasn't thinking so when he ran smack into the wall and fell to the floor, he shouldn't have been as surprised as he was. Lying face down on the floor he closed his eyes, trying to stop the voices and ignore the searing pain but it wasn't working. They were right, he was going to die down here and then Ichigo would be killed because he had failed.

"What are you most afraid of?"

There was a light and suddenly Grimmjow could see again, he could see Ichigo. The teen was sat on a bed and as the room brightened he recognised it as his bed, his room. And then he saw himself sit down next to Ichigo, realising it was a dream, or a memory.

"Come on answer the question!" Ichigo said, shoving Grimmjow playfully with a smile.

"What I'm afraid of?" Grimmjow asked, musing the question for a moment. "Darkness."

Ichigo frowned, resting his head against Grimmjow's chest. "Why?"

It took a few moments for him to answer. "Because you can't see or hear anything in darkness. There is nothing there and yet, everything could be there. The scariest thought of it all is wondering what could be right in front of you and you have no idea."

"There's always a light in the darkness." Ichigo whispered. "You've just got to believe in it to find it."

"Then I'm not afraid anymore." Grimmjow replied simply, smiling at the Ichigo before lifting his head to kiss him. "I found my light."

"That's not a crude joke about my hair right?"

He laughed, kissing the teen again. "No, I mean it." Reaching over Ichigo he turned the light off.

Grimmjow coughed, lifted his head from the floor to find he was in the tunnel still. He realised he had knocked himself out running face first into a wall. Sitting up slowly he reached in his pocket to find he still had Ichigo's badge and turned it over in his hands, thinking about the conversation he remembered having with Ichigo months ago.

He had meant it when he told Ichigo he was his light. If that was true then all he had to do was find him. Grimmjow gritted his teeth and pushed himself to his feet again, stumbling slightly as he regained his balance. Touching his face he could feel something wet, realising he was probably bleeding after what happened but he couldn't do anything about it right now so he started walking forward again, keeping a firm grip on the badge in his hand.

After a few steps he saw a faint flicker ahead and getting closer, he saw a light. Reaching it he found a lamp sat on a table, a piece of paper and a radio sat next to it. With shaking hands he picked the radio up. "Hello?"

"Grimmjow?"

"Ichigo is that you?"

"Oh god Grimmjow where are you?!" Ichigo's voice cut through the static roughly and he could barely make out the words. "Please tell me you're safe!"

"I should be asking you that."

"I-I'm fine I promise. Please you've got to get help, you've got to find me-"

Ichigo's voice was lost in the static and he cursed. "I'm going to find you Ichigo I promise, just hold on." When he received no reply Grimmjow sighed, setting the radio down. Looking at the piece of paper he flipped it over to see the number sixty five on it and frowned. Pocketing both the paper and radio he grabbed the lamp.

As soon as he lifted it from the table there was a blinding light and shielding his face, Grimmjow realised after a moment the lights had been switched back on.

"Well isn't that handy." He muttered but took the lamp anyway in case the lights decided to turn off again.

It wasn't long before Grimmjow found the flashlight and he frowned as he picked it up. It had seemed a lifetime ago he had lost it, but in reality it was a three, maybe four minute walk away from the radio. How could that be? Another thought struck him and slowly he turned the flashlight on and the beam worked fine, there was no flickering. What had happened to it before then?

He soon realised the darkness had been playing tricks on his mind because it wasn't long before he found the entrance to the tunnels again. Climbing out he found Nnoitra leaning against his car, looking at his watch. He looked up sharply when hearing Grimmjow and ran over to help him.

"Shit you look like hell."

"How long was I gone?"

Nnoitra glanced at his watch again. "Just over an hour."

Grimmjow stopped, staring at his partner is disbelief. "An hour?" He repeated faintly. "No I was gone a lot longer than that."

"Yeah well, you look like you hit your head pretty hard. Come on let's get out of here and get you to a doctor, then we can talk." He helped Grimmjow into his car, finding the keys in his jacket. "It's a good thing I walked out here isn't it?"

Grimmjow didn't answer, he had just caught sight of himself in the mirror and seen how much damage he had caused running into that wall. It looked like he'd broken his nose and the lower half of his face was smeared with blood and dust.

"What the hell happened to you in there?"

"Let's just get out of here." He replied thickly, refusing to answer the question. As Nnoitra pulled away from the mines, Grimmjow opened his hand to see he was still holding Ichigo's badge and thought back to their last conversation. "Wherever you are, I'll find you."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So I finally have time to write again yay! Here's the next chapter and the next one should be up soon :)

Chapter 5:

They didn't speak as Nnoitra drove but when he pulled up outside Karakura Hospital Grimmjow turned to give him an incredulous look. "You need a doctor." Nnoitra said as he got out, moving around the car to help pull Grimmjow out. "Your nose is broken and I think you've been drugged."

"What makes you say that?"

"Your pupils are dilated and you've been acting odd since you came back out of the mines. Even if you're not drugged let's just make sure ok?" Grimmjow nodded, allowing his partner to pull him inside the hospital.

Half an hour later Grimmjow was sat with his nose cleaned up and as he had suspected, it was broken. It wasn't too serious, the doctor told him it would heal within a few weeks, that he was lucky the septum hadn't broken. At Nnoitra's insistence they ran a blood test and the two men were now sat waiting for the result, giving the taller man the perfect opportunity to question Grimmjow.

"You going to tell me what happened now?"

Grimmjow took his time to answer, turning the badge over in his hands as he thought of what to tell his partner. He didn't want the man to think he was crazy. But then again maybe he was right, maybe he had been drugged. "I found these." He finally said, pulling the radio and piece of paper out of his pocket to hand to Nnoitra. "I spoke to Ichigo."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing really, he didn't get the chance." Grimmjow sighed, nodding at the paper. "And that, a number."

"For what?"

"Let's find out when we get out of here." Nnoitra said nothing. He was busy looking at the radio but Grimmjow knew something was off. "What?"

"Don't get mad alright… But I reported this in when you were getting your nose seen to. Ulquiorra's on his way."

"You did what?!" Ulquiorra was the head of their department and it was no secret that he and Grimmjow didn't get along.

"He was going to find out anyway. Besides the sooner he gets here the sooner we can figure this all out. Just tell him what happened ok?" Grimmjow said nothing, just glaring at his partner in response as the doctor returned.

"Well you were right, you have been drugged. Some sort of hallucinogenic, not sure what though. It's unlike anything we've ever seen." He handed Grimmjow the report, frowning at him slightly. "What were the effects?"

"For one it made me see things that weren't there, as you'd expect. It screwed with my sense of time, I thought I'd been gone for at least two hours but Nnoitra said it was only just one." Grimmjow stiffened, thinking back to what he'd heard from the whispers, giving himself a quick shake. "I think it played on my fears, but I don't really know."

The doctor nodded, scribbling something down. "Well the effects seem to have worn off which is good. You'll contact me if they start up again?" Grimmjow nodded. "Good, other than that I'd say you're fine to go. Just be careful with your nose, you don't want to make it worse."

"Got it, thanks." Grimmjow jumped up, trying not to feel too relieved at leaving. "Come on Nnoitra, before that asshole gets here."

"I believe its pronounced superior." Grimmjow mentally groaned, turning reluctantly to see Ulquiorra was stood in doorway. He let the doctor pass, closing the door behind him to keep both Grimmjow and Nnoitra inside the room. "What happened?"

Sharing an exasperated look with Nnoitra he launched into the explanation, starting with finding the mines location from the pictures up to returning to Nnoitra. Grimmjow left out certain parts of the story, especially those that were down to the drugs since all it would do is cause Ulquiorra to think he was crazy. Once he was finished Ulquiorra took a moment to respond, seemingly thinking over what he'd been told.

"I'm going to have to pull you from the case."

"What? Why?!"

"Because you are emotionally involved in this case and therefore, a liability. You will not think with your head. What happens if we find Mr Heart, what will you do?" Grimmjow's immediate thought was the kill the bastard and this must have registered on his face. "Exactly, we need him alive and if you find him first, that won't happen."

"So what, you expect me to sit back and wait whilst you try to find him?" Grimmjow asked, shaking his head in disbelief. "I've been working on catching this guy for months, years! Both me and Nnoitra. You can't just pull me off because he's going after someone I love!"

"So it is true, you and the Kurosaki boy." Ulquiorra wrinkled his nose. "And here was me thinking you could sink no lower."

"Don't talk about Ichigo like that!" Nnoitra had to grab Grimmjow's arm to stop him punching the man. "I don't give a shit what you think about me because of who I'm in a relationship with because it aint your damn business. Take me off the case if you want, I'll find the guy myself."

Wrenching his arm free Grimmjow pushed passed Ulquiorra and left the hospital. Nnoitra soon caught up with him outside and joined him in the car. "Don't worry, I'll help you."

"And lose your job?" Grimmjow sighed, smiling at his partner. "Thanks for the offer but no, I need you to stay on this guy's heels for me. I'll do what I can on my own."

"You sure?" Grimmjow nodded. "Alright it's your call. Go home and get some rest, tomorrow's going to be a long day." Patting his shoulder Nnoitra left and after he was out of sight Grimmjow started the car and drove home.

…

Things didn't get better over the next few days. Grimmjow was finding it hard to sleep after what had happened in the mines, his dreams were plagued with faceless whispers and Ichigo screaming for help. Work wasn't much better since Ulquiorra took him off the case so Nnoitra had to work with a new partner, Tesra Lindocruz. The kid hung on Nnoitra's every word, something Grimmjow find increasingly annoying every day but Nnoitra loved since he couldn't as much get Grimmjow to hand him a pen.

Ulquiorra was keeping a close eye on him now so Grimmjow couldn't even take sneak peeks at their progress. Nnoitra had done as he had asked and wasn't trying to give him information either which was good because Grimmjow wasn't completely trusting of Tesra yet.

So as it was Grimmjow was left doing both their loads of paperwork which he had yet to reach the bottom of and from what little snatches of conversation he heard, there were no new leads on Ichigo yet. Nnoitra had said rather loudly one day the number Grimmjow had found turned up nothing and the radio was just as informative if even less so since it didn't work. They were all under the impression now that Grimmjow had imagined Ichigo's voice under the effects of the drugs but he refused to believe that, he was sure Ichigo had talked to him.

After yet another long day of paperwork and another loud comment from Nnoitra about their latest lead - one of the constitutes of the drug could only be made in one pharmaceutical warehouse in the city - had yet again turned up no leads. Apparently they hadn't realised a small batch had been missing until the police turned up asking questions.

So when Grimmjow returned home that night to find a note had been slipped under his door it sent alarm bells ringing. It had no address so it had been delivered personally, just as the photos of Ichigo had been. Glancing around, he shut the door and turned the light on to see the paper better. It was fashioned out of newspaper letters like you see in movies and the sight would have made Grimmjow laugh if he hadn't read what the note said first.

' Congratulations.

You have proved your courage and saved Ichigo.

But can you survive a second time? '

Flipping the paper over Grimmjow saw there was nothing else and frowned, what did he mean 'a second time'? Was there a clue on the paper that he'd missed?

Grimmjow spent the rest of the night examining the note but with no success. As far as he could tell it was just a note nothing else. Taking it with him to work he managed to catch Nnoitra alone and handed the peace of paper to him.

"I got this yesterday."

Raising an eyebrow his partner read the paper and let out a long sigh. "Any ideas?" Grimmjow shook his head. "Well if you're right about this guy providing tests for you. I'd say he just issued you a challenge for the second one."

"Perfect." Grimmjow muttered before busying himself making a coffee since Tesra chose to join them.

"Sir." He said rather pompously and Grimmjow choked slightly on his drink, trying to hide his laughter. The younger man sent him a disdainful look before turning back to Nnoitra. "The surveillance footage just came through from the pharmaceutical warehouse." He shot Grimmjow another glare, his mouth turning upwards slightly in a smirk. It was quite plain what he was saying to Grimmjow. Don't you wish you were on this case? I'm more important than you and far better informed.

It was true of course, the little brat had far more information than Grimmjow, but that didn't make him better equipped to find Ichigo nor more important. In fact Grimmjow still believed he had the best chance of rescuing Ichigo since Mr Heart was targeting him specifically rather than the police as a whole. This of course meant the man found him a danger of some sort and taking Ichigo had been a warning, one Grimmjow was taking very seriously.

"Good luck." He muttered to Nnoitra as he left the room.

The man grabbed his hand suddenly and slipped the note back to him with a meaningful look. Sitting down at his desk with a sigh Grimmjow took one look at the mountainous pile of paperwork still to do and groaned. Pushing it to one side Grimmjow smoothed the piece of paper out on his desk and with a surreptitious look around to find no one was paying him any attention bent over it.

All he could decipher from the paper was that the newspapers use were old, the pieces faded and yellowed with age. Why this was he couldn't tell, was it Mr Hearts preference? Or couldn't he get access to a daily paper?

Absentmindedly Grimmjow pulled Ichigo's badge out of his pocket and began turning it over in his hand. It was a habit he had recently developed since returning from the mines. Staring at the paper blankly, Grimmjow suddenly saw one of the pieces was coming unstuck which was odd since the rest were firmly stuck down. Carefully peeling it away he looked at the back to find a cut out section of an old photograph, there was a small amount of text underneath.

' -closed due to breach in ethics- '

It was a photograph of the original Karakura Hospital which had closed down over fifty years ago. Grimmjow could just make out the distinctive logo above the doors in the old photograph.

Then he understood. It was no mere chance this specific letter had peeled away. This was the next clue, the next location. Standing up abruptly Grimmjow opened a drawer and pulled out his gun, pocketing it so no one saw before leaving the office. Catching Nnoitra in the entrance he grabbed the man's arm.

"Karakura Hospital. Give me three hours."

Nnoitra hesitated for a second before nodding. Letting go Grimmjow gave the man a swift smile and left.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Grimmjow hadn't got far when he was forced to stop, one of the tires had blown of his car. With a string of loud curses he pulled up on the side of the road and got out to examine the damage. Glancing around he noted that he was in the rough side of the city due to the hospital being pretty much in the middle of this area. No one was around however so Grimmjow didn't feel there was any immediate threat so he crouched down to examine the tire.

Immediately alarm bells where ringing in his head. Someone had removed the cap so air had been slowly leaking from the tire for hours by now. This was no random chance. No sooner had the thought crossed his mind when he heard the sound of crunching rubble behind him as someone approached. Before he could so much as blink however something sharp stabbed him in the back of the neck and he had just enough time to pull it out to see it was a small dart before falling unconscious.

The sound of voices woke Grimmjow. Opening his eyes all he could make out was the blurry outline of two people talking, men by the sound of it. One of them turned, noticing he was awake and spoke louder, the words taking a while to register in his head. "He's awake, inform the boss."

Frowning he turned his head and looked around as the second man left. His vision was coming into focus again and from what he could see there was makeshift curtains surrounding them made of this plastic. A wave of nausea forced him to shut his eyes and opening them again the man who had spoken was stood over him. Grimmjow couldn't make out his face, he was wearing a surgeons mask.

Trying to move Grimmjow suddenly realised he was strapped down, he couldn't move his arms nor legs. Panic surged through his body, how hadn't he noticed before? Someone else entered the room but the surgeon had a hold of grimmjow's chin so he couldn't turn to look.

"Is it ready?" This voice was different, but oddly familiar. Grimmjow couldn't place it though his brain wasn't working properly and his thoughts were muddled due to the drugs.

"Yes sir, I'm just about to attach it."

Attach what? Grimmjow tired to form the question but all that came out was a hoarse choking noise. There was the sound of footsteps as the second man approached the place he lay and stopped just behind him.

"Let's see how much the infamous Detective can take shall we?"

A sharp pain in his neck and Grimmjow was unconscious again.

The next thing Grimmjow knew was the sound of dripping water. Opening his eyes he found he was lying in the middle of a desolate room. There were a few chairs knocked down around the room, all covered in a layer of dust and it looked as if they hadn't been touched for a long time. Sitting up Grimmjow concluded he was in some sort of waiting room judging by the reception desk across from him and there was only one door.

He was just standing up when a searing pain in his arm caused him to fall to his knees. With a choked gasp he looked down at his arm, eyes widening in surprise at what he saw. There was some sort of metal device attached to his forearm, one which Grimmjow had never seen before. After a moments hesitation he tried to pull it off but the pain returned, worse than before so he quickly stopped. Whatever the device was, he was sure that it was the cause for the pain.

Standing agin, he breathed a sigh of relief when there was no pain and walked slowly towards the door. The combined effects of the drug used to knock him out with the pain of the device had left him feeling lightheaded and dazed. Pushing the door open he found himself in a hallway. The paint was peeling from the Wales and the tiled floor had uprooted in some places as plants grew through.

"Hospital." Grimmjow muttered, reaching out a hand to touch the faded insignia of Karakura Hospital on the wall.

The moment his fingers brushed it however the pain returned, jolting up his arm as if it was on fire and he had to lean against the wall to remain upright. Once it had passed Grimmjow waited to regain his breath, wiping his face where a sweat had broken out and started down the corridor. His footsteps echoed down the deserted corridors and listening as hard as he could, Grimmjow couldn't hear anything or anyone else.

Was this part of Mr Heart's plan? What was the point in knocking him out to bring him here when he was already coming? Possibly to attach the device on his arm, that seemed the only plausible reason to Grimmjow at the moment. He stilled when a loud crash echoed form somewhere ahead, it sounded like metal.

Cautiously and slowly to mask his footsteps, Grimmjow crept down the hallway and pulled out his gun. For a moment he stared at it in confusion, why did he still have it? Deciding not to fathom what goes on in the serial killer's mind he continued and turning a corner saw light spilling form a partially open door. The sounds were louder now, it sounded as if someone was moving around. Was there someone else here with him?

Grimmjow had just reached the door when the device was activated again. He wasn't expecting it, too focused on who or what was behind the door and he fell, the gun clattering out of his hands and into the room. The noises inside stopped either at the sight of the gun or Grimmjow's falling to the floor he didn't know.

Standing up, he leaned to the side of the door, pushing it open slightly. "So can I come in or what?"

There was a long pause then… "Grimmjow?"

He froze at the voice, his heart pounding. Before he could stop himself or even think about it Grimmjow had entered the room. There sat on the bed was Ichigo. He was blindfolded and bound to a cot and the sight of him triggered the memory of himself being in a similar situation and strangers talking about attaching something, possibly the device.

"Ichigo!" Running over he untied the blindfold, sighing in relief when Ichigo blinked in the harsh light coming from an overhead beam before turning to look at him and smiling. "Come on, let's get you out of here."

It took a while to undone the restrains but once they were off he helped Ichigo to his feet. "Thank you." His eyes landed on his arm and widened. "What is that?"

Reaching out to touch it Grimmjow had to grab his hand to stop him. "Don't touch it, that sets it off." At Ichigo's perplexed look he went to explain but instead gave a demonstration as it activated again. Crashing into the cot he grabbed the railing to remain steady and felt Ichigo's hands steadying him.

"Are you ok?"

Grimmjow laughed, turning around to smile weakly at him. "I should be asking you that." The bruises on the teen's face were faded now, but still visible under the light. "I'm going to get you out of here, I promise."

Ichigo smiled and hugged him tightly. "I'm fine, he didn't do much just the bruises. He took some photos afterwards but he hasn't touched me since. I'm not the one he's trying to hurt right?"

"You're more perceptive than I thought." Grimmjow sighed and pressed his head to the top of Ichigo's. "He took you because of me, it's my fault you're in the mess." Clearing his throat Grimmjow stepped back. Now was not the time to be talking, they needed to escape first. He couldn't afford to get emotional or they would never get out. "We'll talk later ok?"

"Ok." Grabbing his gun from the floor Grimmjow lead the way back into the corridor. "Wait a moment." Turning he saw Ichigo grab something from a desk in the room and flinched when a beam of light hit him in the face. "Oh, sorry!"

Turning the beam away Ichigo grinned and showed him the flashlight. "Keep that ready and stay behind me." Nodding the teen fell in step behind him and they started down the corridor. "Did you see his face?"

"No, sorry."

"Don't worry about it, I wasn't expecting you to say yes but I might as well ask. This guy is smart he wouldn't leave any loose ends." Holding out an arm to stop Ichigo as they reached a set of double doors he carefully opened one and scanned the room. "It's clear."

Crossing the room with Ichigo at his heels he paused as they reached the middle. "What's wrong?"

"Shine your light over there." Grabbing Ichigo's hand he guided the light into the upper corner of the room. "Look, a camera." The blinking red light he'd spotted was that of a camera. "He's been watching everything."

"Are you enjoying the show you sick pyscho!" Ichigo yelled, shattering the silence.

"Ichigo!" Grimmjow hissed but it was too late, the damage was done. The pain was sudden and intense enough that he stumbled, falling to his knees as he grabbed his arm.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo's voice sounded strange, it echoed as if he was far away but Grimmjow could feel his hands on his back. "Grimmjow come on!" The pain stopped and shaking his head slowly, Ichigo came back into focus. He was now in front of him and his face was pale with fear. "Has it stopped?"

Nodding he attempted to stand but Ichigo's hands forced him back down. "We have to keep going." Grimmjow said, but far from sounding reassuring his voice came out weak and raspy. "Let's go."

"No." Ichigo said firmly, pushing him down again. "Rest for a minute." He didn't have the strength to fight so Grimmjow just nodded and slumped against an overturned table to regain himself. They sat in silence for a long time before Ichigo finally spoke. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" Grimmjow asked in surprise, his voice returning to normal.

"That was my fault. I yelled at him and he set that thing off." Ichigo waved a hand at the device. "He can control it… I hurt you." The last part of his sentence came out so quiet he almost missed it.

"Shut up Ichigo." Grimmjow muttered and he reached out to touch the teen's cheek. "It's my fault you wouldn't be here if it weren't for me so don't blame yourself." Leaning forward he kissed Ichigo. He only meant for it to be quick but it seemed Ichigo had other ideas as he kissed back earnestly, his hands moving to weave in his hair.

He couldn't help it, just knowing Ichigo was safe wasn't enough anymore. The teen had breached a wall Grimmjow had been keeping firmly in place since his abduction. He needed Ichigo so badly that it was starting to hurt. It was only when something on the table above them fell to the floor and shattered that Grimmjow remembered where they were and more specifically, why they were there.

Pulling away from Ichigo suddenly he smiled at him. "Maybe later, once we're out of here."

Ichigo laughed breathlessly. "Ok." He stood, helping Grimmjow to his feet. Handing him his gun back he turned the flashlight on and scanned the room, illuminating another set of double doors opposite the ones they'd entered. "That way?"

"Yeah." They set off again but this time Grimmjow kept a firm grip on Ichigo's free hand. He was not going to let Ichigo go again, no matter what.

Grimmjow took lead again and after following corridor after corridor, down winding stairs and many deserted rooms he got the feeling getting out wasn't going to be as easy as he'd thought. Everywhere they went blinking red lights followed them, watching with unseen eyes. The device was set off five more times and each time it activated Grimmjow was sure it was getting worse. Soon he doubted he would be able to keep walking, Ichigo was having to support him now.

"Any idea where an exit is?" He asked Ichigo but he only shook his head in reply. Every window they had passed so far had been boarded up and barred from the inside, most likely to keep them in. They had to have been going more than an hour by now. "God damn it!" Grimmjow burst out suddenly, kicking out at a stray chair. "Where is the fucking exit?!"

"We'll find it." Ichigo said reassuringly and Grimmjow felt the grip on his shirt tighten. "I believe in you."

He snorted, managing a wry smile. "I'm no superhero Ichigo."

"You came to my rescue didn't you?" He argued before shaking his head. "I wasn't saying you were. What I'm trying to say is I know you'll get us out of here because I'll be damned if you're not the best Detective that Karakura's got. You found me didn't you?"

It was the burning passion in Ichigo's eyes that gave Grimmjow the strength to force himself to continue, but more than that it gave him hope. "You're right. Come on we'll find the exit soon." If it was the last thing he'd do, he would get Ichigo out alive.

Looking around the room, Grimmjow's eyes landed on the wall and he noticed something odd. There was a strip of green pain running along the wall. "Follow that." He told Ichigo, pointing it out and with a nod the orange head secured his grip around Grimmjow and took the lead, following the green strip.

They had been following it for maybe half an hour when they reached a large room and at the far end Grimmjow could see a green sign above a set of doors. It read 'EXIT'. Ichigo laughed and grinned at him. "Told you so!"

Practically dragging Grimmjow over to the doors he set him down before approaching the doors. Sliding down the wall Grimmjow watched, his stomach dropping when Ichigo gave the doors a push, his face falling.

"What's wrong?"

Ichigo pushed again, throwing his whole weight against the doors but they didn't budge. "They're locked."

"They can't be." Struggling upright Grimmjow stumbled over and tried to open them but what Ichigo had said was true, they were definitely locked. "Damn it!" Hitting the doors he sighed deeply, pressing his head to the wood. "What are we going to do?"

"Grimmjow?"

Ichigo's voice had changed, he had gone quiet, he sounded afraid. Whirling around Grimmjow saw exactly why. There was a gas spreading into the room. "Go!" He yelled at Ichigo and without further instructions the teen ran to the door they'd entered to open it. Grimmjow was only halfway across the room when Ichigo called to him, "It's locked!"

Turning back to the exit he tried again but the doors didn't budge. Ichigo joined him and they both threw their full weight at them but with no results the doors remained firmly shut. "Fuck!" Grimmjow fell to the floor as they device activated again, inhaling sharply and then choking on whatever the gas was. Ichigo grabbed him and lifted him up again.

"Grimmjow?!" He gave him a shake. "Come on don't you dare leave me!"

"I'm ok." He managed to choke out and Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief, helping him to his feet. "The door… Get the door open…" It took all his strength to remain standing and watch Ichigo try fruitlessly to open the door.

The gas was filling room at an alarming rate, soon he could barely see the orange head so he grabbed his arm to make sure they didn't get separated. Ichigo had to catch him when his legs gave way and they both fell to the floor.

"Grimmjow…" Ichigo gasped, his arms going around him but he couldn't find the strength to return the gesture. The gas had obscured everything and Grimmjow felt the edges of his vision dimming. "Don't leave me…"

"Promise." He managed to get out and Ichigo laughed weakly before going limp in his arms. Panic surged through his body, giving him a surge of strength enough to fight of the darkness for a moment. Pressing his fingers to Ichigo's neck he was relieved to find a pulse, it must be type of knock out gas.

The doors suddenly banged open and Grimmjow managed to catch a glimpse of the familiar face of Ulquiorra before passing out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"Grimmjow..."

The voice sounded faint, his name echoing in the darkness and Grimmjow frowned, was it Ichigo? He tried to open his eyes but couldn't, tried to move his arms but they were too heavy. He could tell he was laying on the floor but nothing else.

"Grimmjow!"

It was Ichigo and this time he managed to open his eyes. He could see the orange head, he was struggling and it looked as if someone was dragging him away. Their eyes met and Ichigo managed to pull free, running back over to him.

"Grimmjow come on you've got to get up!" Shaking him roughly Ichigo glanced over his shoulder. Grimmjow tried to getup, but only managed to half lift himself up before the teen was pulled away and he fell down again. "No get off me!"

There was a sharp blow to the back of Grimmjow's head and everything went dark again.

When he woke up for the second time he managed to sit up and looking around he realised he was still in the hospital. Remembering Ichigo he looked around wildly but the teen was nowhere in site. The doors were open leading outside but Ichigo was gone.

"Damn it!" Standing up Grimmjow stumbled to the doors and went outside. There was no one in sight, Ichigo had been taken again, from his own grasp this time. How could he have met this happen a second time?

A light across the empty space caught his eyes and approaching it Grimmjow could hear a buzzing. When he reached it he saw it was his phone, Nnoitra was ringing him. "Grimmjow where the hell have you been?!" Nnoitra asked when he answered.

"I told you, I was going to Karakura Hospital." Grimmjow relied, frowning in confusion. Surely Nnoitra knew that. "Look I'm here now ok you've got to get down here. Ichigo was here but he's gone. I need your help."

There was a long pause. "I'll be right there." Nnoitra said before ending the call.

Sitting down on a low wall, Grimmjow turned his phone over in his hands thinking fast. He hadn't realised he didn't have his phone before in the hospital, he had been too preoccupied with Ichigo to even think about it. But they had given it back. This brought up another set of questions, Mr Heart had accomplices and they never knew. They'd always assumed the man had worked alone but it wasn't true, Grimmjow knew that now.

There was a loud clicking noise and he jumped, looking around for the source. Something dropped to the floor at his feet and Grimmjow recognised it as the device that had been attached to his arm and saw it had unlocked itself, or someone had released it. Bending down to pick it up he saw a piece of paper lodged inside and pulled it out.

There was only one word on it, 'Maple'.

Before he could think about what that meant the sound of sirens filled the air and three police cars geared around the corner to block the exit. Frowning Grimmjow stood and watched as Nnoitra got out of one and ran over to him. "Don't struggle ok just go along with it."

"Go along with what?" He needn't have asked though as several police men exited the cars and took up defensive positions behind the cars, all pointing their guns at him. "What the hell?!"

"Grimmjow give me your hands." Nnoitra said, giving him a meaningful look and after a pause he reluctantly held them out and the man secured a pair of handcuffs around them. "You're lucky I managed to convince them I could do this." He muttered and began leading Grimmjow towards the cars. "Ulquiorra finally allowed it after you called."

"Ulquiorra?" The name of the man triggered another memory. "He was here Nnoi, I saw him."

He looked up sharply at that. "Ulquiorra's out of the country at the minute, you must have mistaken someone for him."

"I know what I saw."

Nnoitra sighed, they had reached the police cars. "Let's talk about this later, for now we need to get you to a hospital to get you checked out."

The ride there was silent since Nnoitra wasn't with him, the man had gotten into a different car and Grimmjow had been placed in the back of another one. He couldn't understand what had happened. Sure he had trespassed on the City's land but with good cause t hey wouldn't arrest him over that. What could have possibly happened in a few hours to give them good cause to arrest him?

Once they reached the current Karakura Hospital Nnoitra reappeared and lead Grimmjow into a private room. He sighed before securing one of the cuffs to the cot railing. "Sorry, procedure."

"What happened."

Another sigh and the man drew up a seat next to the cot. He contemplated what to say for a while before finally explaining. "You've been missing for a week." Grimmjow opened his mouth to object but Nnoitra held up a hand. "Let me finish. You said to give you three hours correct?"

Grimmjow nodded.

"Well I did and then went down to the hospital, you weren't there. That was the last I saw of you until you answered my call. But it's more than that, we got a warrant to search your apartment to see if something had happened." Nnoitra hesitated, his eyes leaving Grimmjow. "There was more than enough evidence to suggest you kidnapped and killed Ichigo."

Grimmjow's mouth fell open in surprise. "Killed Ichigo?" He asked quietly. "I didn't kill Ichigo! I saw him a few hours ago he was in the hospital with me. Someone took him again!"

"They're searching the place now. For your sake I hope they find some evidence of Ichigo being there or you're in trouble." Nnoitra shook his head and looked at Grimmjow with an odd expression, was it pity? "There was a lot of blood Grimmjow and it was Ichigo's. Enough to suggest he was killed. There was restraints in your apartment and Ichigo's DNA was all over them."

"He has my keys." Grimmjow replied sharply. "He had my phone as well. How long do you think it would take him to get into my apartment and set that up? You said I've been gone a week right? That's plenty of time. I wouldn't hurt Ichigo you know that. You believe me... right?"

"Yes." Nnoitra replied without hesitation. "But my word means nothing against the growing evidence saying you're the killer... That you're Mr Heart."

The silence following this statement was deafening. Grimmjow couldn't wrap his head around it. How could anyone think he was Mr Heart. He had been chasing this man for years. Ichigo had been taken because of how close they were to finding him. Was this his plan all along, to use Grimmjow as a scapegoat? But the more Grimmjow tried to understand it, the more questions he had. The only reassuring thing about this was that at least Nnoitra believed him.

The door opened and looking up, Grimmjow sighed in relief to find it was only a doctor. In fact it was the same doctor that had treated him after his adventure in the mines. Checking him over, the man sighed and stepped back with a frown. "At least your nose is healing well, I can't say the same for the rest of you."

"What does that mean?"

"This." The doctor indicated at Grimmjow's arm. When the device at come off it had left two injection sites on his arm. "Whatever was attached to your arm has damaged your nerves, how does your arm feel?"

Grimmjow hadn't really thought about it up until this point but he couldn't feel any pain in his arm, not even that of the handcuff keeping him attached to the hospital cot. Looking down at his hand he opened and closed it, the action was slow and jerky which wasn't good.

"I've had a look at the device." The doctor continued as Grimmjow stared at his arm in disbelief. "The implantation suggests it attached to your nervous system, can I ask what for?"

"Pain." Grimmjow stated in a low voice. "It caused pain and it was remotely activated."

"That seems to explain the nerve damage." He nodded absentmindedly, scribbling something down. "It should repair itself with time. Again, don't overdo it or the effects could become permanent. Is there anything you'd like to ask me."

"Yes actually." Grimmjow sat up straighter and looked at the doctor meaningfully. "Was I drugged again?"

He looked generally surprised at this question. "I don't know, I can run a blood test for you. However I don't think you were, you seem quite alert this time. During your previous visit it was quite obvious you were on some sort of drug." He took a sample of blood to take away for testing before leaving.

Nnoitra who hadn't spoken during the whole encounter suddenly spoke up. "You know now the doctors been and given you the all clear you'll be questioned right?"

"Yes."

"I can't stay."

"I know." Their eyes met as Nnoitra stood. "Thanks, for believing me."

He rolled his eyes. "As if you're smart enough to lead a double life like that." Nnoitra joked before opening the door. "Don't worry they'll see it too. Good luck."

He was just about to leave when Grimmjow remembered the paper. "Wait!" He called and handed his partner the paper. "I found this, just like in the mines. Maybe they go together?"

"I'll look into it." Nnoitra promised before leaving.

It took ten minutes for the pair of detectives, one man and one female to enter the room after Nnoitra left. Grimmjow vaguely knew them from the department. He couldn't remember their names but they had exchanged pleasantries on several occasions when they'd run into each other. Far from pleasant this time the pair both wore grim expression as they took seats next to him and began questioning him.

Grimmjow maintained his story throughout the entire interrogation. He didn't know where the blood nor restraints in his apartment came from. He didn't know where Ichigo was nor had he seen him since his abduction, excluding what had happened in the hospital. When he tried to explain what had happened the two exchanged glances and Grimmjow knew they didn't believe him.

"Well Mr Jaeggerjaques that's all for now." The man stated, snapping his briefcase shut and his partner stood, collected all her notes together in a neat pile. "We'll be back later once the hospital has been searched and your blood results come back."

He nodded in reply and the two left. With a heavy sigh Grimmjow leaned back against the pillows. Things were not looking good. He could tell neither of them believed his story, that he had no idea what was in his apartment or how it came to be there. All he could hope for was that Ichigo's DNA would be in the hospital. He couldn't see how it would be since the two of them had been practically everywhere in the building but somehow he doubted they would find a single trace of him.

Everything was leading back to him. All the evidence was showing he'd kidnapped and killed Ichigo. Soon they would be asking what he'd done with the body. Grimmjow felt a chill run down his spine as he thought about what would happen if he didn't figure out his next move, Ichigo lying dead somewhere in the city and he would be blamed there was no doubt of that.

It came to him so suddenly without conscious thought that Grimmjow almost fell out of the cot when he sat up quickly. The number from the mines, the note from the device, it was an address.

"Sixty-Five Maple." Grimmjow whispered.

Looking around desperately for anything to help him escape he found nothing. He would have to wait for Nnoitra to return. With a reluctant sigh he sat back again, his mind working furiously. All he had to do was get out of the hospital and make his way to the address and then... what?

What was waiting for him at this place? Would he finally get Ichigo back or would it be another trap? How many tests did Mr Heart plan on making him do before he let Ichigo go? Maybe he never would, maybe that was the point. Make him keep going until he couldn't and then kill Ichigo.

Thinking back to the previous victims Grimmjow found no reassurance. Each person who had been kidnapped had ended up dead and as for their partners, either dead or insane so his chances weren't looking to good, neither was Ichigo's.

No one else visited Grimmjow that night and after hours of endless wondering he fell into a fitful sleep only to awaken a few hours later when Nnoitra returned. The man held a finger to his lips when Grimmjow opened his mouth to talk. He moved closer, speaking in a barely audible whisper. "I haven't got long ok so I'll make this quick. First, there was no evidence of Ichigo ever being in that hospital, the only DNA there was yours. Second, you're going to be arrested in the next ten minutes unless you get out of here.. Finally I found out what the pieces of paper mean, it's an address here." He handed Grimmjow a sheet of paper with the complete address, including directions. Next he unlocked the handcuff around his wrist. "Go out the window, you'll never make it through the lobby unseen there's someone outside your door."

"Thanks." Grimmjow stood, rubbing his wrists where it was chaffed from wearing the handcuff for so long. "What about you?"

Nnoitra smiled grimly. "I'll figure something out now go, they're coming. The only way to send this and prove your innocence is to find Ichigo so go already."

"See you soon." Grimmjow opened the window carefully and climbed out, turning to look at his partner and smiled. "Don't get yourself in too much trouble."

"I'll see what I can do now go!"

With a nod Grimmjow dropped down from the small ledge into a bush. He was only on the first floor so the foliage broke his fall. He had landed on the edge of the parking lot which seemed quite deserted at the moment. Stepping cautiously out of the bush he began across the lot, keeping his head down in case anyone looked outside and spotted him.

He had just reached the opposite side of the area when he head it. It started with yelling which he knew was the detectives coming to arrest him followed by several people running in and out of the hospital entrance. Grimmjow knew he only had moments before they spotted him and vaulted the low fence, stumbling as he landed. It seemed the device had affected more than just his arms.

A beam of headlights fell across him and he flinched, shielding his face. There was shouting and he knew he had been identified. Taking off quickly he headed for the nearest alleyway and ducked into it. He kept moving the longer he stayed in one place so close to the hospital the more likely they would find him.

Grimmjow knew what this looked liked, in the eyes of the police he had just confirmed his guilt by running away. No-one believed him before so they definitely won't know. Stopping under a flickering street light he waited until a police car had flashed by before pulling out the paper Nnoitra had handed him to determine his next move. The building known as sixty-five was a small warehouse near the harbour which was a good hour walk form his current location.

Tucking the paper away Grimmjow started walking, careful to keep to the shadows and stopping whenever he heard sirens. Due to how slow he had to be to remain undetected it took an hour and a half to reach the warehouse. It looked remarkably ordinary, which he supposed was the purpose of the building.

Whatever was awaiting him inside Grimmjow knew one thing. He would do whatever it took to get Ichigo back and this time, he wouldn't let him go. With that thought in mind he approached the doors and unsurprisingly they opened at his push. He was expected. Taking a deep breath Grimmjow entered.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

It was dark when Grimmjow entered and what little light shone from the open door disappeared instantly as it shut behind him. Filters of moonlight were shining in the darkness like silver threads but they didn't little to nothing to help with Grimmjow's vision. Taking a few steps forward the sound echoed loudly indicating one thing to him, the room was large and empty.

Starting across the room the sound echoed back louder and Grimmjow could swear it was distorted slightly, but what could cause that? Suddenly he walked into something solid, coming to an abrupt holt. Cursing as he stumbled back Grimmjow rubbed his nose and cautiously held out a hand, lying it flat against the cool surface. It was smooth so it wasn't a wall. Tapping it made a dull echo that sounded vaguely familiar but he couldn't quite place it.

Then he heart it. It was faint, almost unrecognisable but it was definitely there, something was moving in front of him. Behind the blockade something or someone was moving around, Grimmjow could hear the faint shifting sounds. Then a low groan, it was human.

"Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked, pressing both hands against the smooth surface. "Ichigo is that you?"

Suddenly there was a blinding light and Grimmjow flinched, shielding his face as his eyes adjusted. Someone had turned the lights on, was he being watched? Then he realised what was blocking his path, it was glass. The glass wall spanned the entire length of the room and from what he could see, there was no door, no way to get through unless he smashed it.

Movement caught his attention and then Grimmjow saw it was Ichigo who was making the noises. "Ichigo!" Banging both hands against the glass it didn't even shudder but the dull thud got the orange head's attention and he looked up, eyes widening when he saw Grimmjow. He was tied to a chair in the centre of the small area he was enclosed in, both hands and legs chained to the metal structure and there was no way Ichigo could escape on his own. More than that however, Ichigo's mouth had been gagged, the teen couldn't speak to him. "Hold on, I'm going to get you out of there."

Ichigo nodded and started looking around, his eyes landed on something behind Grimmjow and he started nodding his head at it. Frowning, Grimmjow turned around to see a small circular table behind him. How he hadn't walked into it before he didn't know but as he approached the table, Grimmjow knew nothing good would come of it.

Sure enough the only thing on the table was a small syringe filled with a green liquid. Grimmjow had just reached out a hand to touch it when a voice rang through the room, making both himself and Ichigo jump.

"I wouldn't touch that. At least, not yet anyway."

Pulling away Grimmjow looked for the source of the voice, his eyes landing on a speaker set in the upper corner of the room. Next to it he could make out the blinking red light of a camera, the same as the ones used in the hospital.

"What is it?" Grimmjow asked loudly, sure that he could be heard and sure enough he got a reply.

"You'll know in due course. But first, let's explain the rules."

The lights in Grimmjow's side of the room suddenly went out, only one remained hanging above the table illuminating the string lying on top of it. Ichigo however still had his lights on and his confined space shone brightly now.

"One, you have only two choices there is no other option. Two, if you break the rules you both die. Three, you have five minutes to decide before the choice is made for you so use the time wisely. Your time starts now."

There was a loud rushing noise and looking around for the source, Grimmjow didn't have to look far as water started flooding into Ichigo's area. There was nowhere for it to go so the room was going to fill up. Already he could see the floor was covered and the level would rise quickly, the water being pumped in at such a high force was going to drown Ichigo if he didn't do something.

"So what's the game? If there's rules then there's a game right?" He asked, looking around for something, anything that could shatter the glass but the room was empty expect for the table and syringe.

"The game is simple, one of you must die. The choice is yours Mr Jaeggerjaques. Either Ichigo will drown or you will die to save him, the syringe you see is filled with poison, it will kill you within minutes. Save his life by taking your own or watch him die, the choice is yours."

In the silence that followed the voice Grimmjow could hear a faint ringing in his ears. Was this what everything had been leading up to, what Mr Heart had wanted from the beginning? He had never wanted to harm Ichigo, he had been the target from the beginning they knew that, but this was why? So he could kill him and make Grimmjow do it himself?

For a fleeting second Grimmjow thought he wouldn't give the psycho what he wanted but immediately the though vanished. He couldn't let Ichigo die, not like this, not if he could save him. Even if it meant he himself had to die to save the teen.

The water had risen to halfway up ichigo's legs as Grimmjow processed what he'd been told and now he was struggling violently to get free. There was no point though, he would never break out of those chains. Grimmjow glanced at the table, it was his only chance. Grabbing the table around the edges he managed to lift it and carried it over the the glass. With all his strength Grimmjow threw the table at the glass and nothing happened, the table bounced off the glass as if it were nothing.

Pressing his hands against it again he cursed, resting his forehead against the cool surface. Of course it wouldn't be that simple, the glass was reinforced, probably bulletproof but he didn't have a gun to test this theory. Ichigo made a strangled noise snapping Grimmjow back to reality and he saw with a jolt the water had risen past his knees now and soon, Ichigo would be submerged if he didn't act fast.

Turning around it was only then Grimmjow realised the syringe had fallen to the ground and with a curse dropped to his knees to find it. It took too long to find and by the time his fingers closed over it in the dark the water was halfway up ichigo's chest. Pressing his hands to the glass again Grimmjow looked at Ichigo who was shaking his head violently.

"I've got to do it, I've got to save you. You understand right?" More shaking and Ichigo was still trying to escape, Grimmjow could see the blood around his wrists. "Stop Ichigo you'll be free in a minute." He sighed, closing his hand around the syringe tightly. "Live your life Ichigo, do that for me ok? Live it to the fullest you can, promise me that." After a long pause where the water rose ever higher Ichigo nodded and Grimmjow could see the tears falling down the teen's cheeks. "I love you."

And then he injected the poison into his arm.

At first he didn't feel anything, he stood staring at the empty syringe in his hand and felt the panic rise in him. Was it a trick? One last trick before he really killed Ichigo? Then he felt the numbness, the syringe slipping through his fingers because he couldn't keep a hold of it. It clattered to the floor and as the sound echoed loudly there was an even louder beeping noise. With relief Grimmjow saw the water was being drained away and as the last of it disappeared the glass slid down and he fell t his knees, the numbness now spreading so he couldn't stand.

Ichigo was moving again and with a lot of effort Grimmjow lifted his head to see the chains around the orange head were undone and he was untangling himself, pulling off the gag and running towards him. Ichigo made it just in time to catch Grimmjow as he collapsed completely and pulled the top half of his body into his lap.

"Stupid! Stupid thing to do!" He was saying, tears still falling down his cheeks but Grimmjow didn't regret it. Ichigo was safe, that's all that mattered. "Hold on ok, we'll get you to a doctor and everything will be fine. Just hold on a bit longer for me."

Grimmjow managed a laugh. "Sorry Ichigo, I won't be making that promise, I can't keep it."

"Shut up and save our strength." He whispered back a heartbreakingly sad smile crossing his lips. Grimmjow could only hope Ichigo never wore such an expression again. "I love you too by the way." Grimmjow couldn't find his voice, he couldn't speak anymore but there was one last thing he wanted, he wanted to kiss Ichigo one last time. He must have gotten this across to the orange head because he had started leaning down, their lips almost meeting when a door opening jerked Ichigo away.

"You did it." Grimmjow couldn't turn his head, but the voice was familiar. It was the same on as before, the one with the surgeon but it was more than that. It was someone he knew but his brain couldn't put the two together.

"You!" Ichigo asked in surprise, his grip tightening around Grimmjow and his expression a mix of shock and fear. "B-but you're a Detective aren't you? You work with Grimmjow!"

Then he understood who it was. It hadn't been a hallucination, he had seen Ulquiorra at the hospital. He wasn't 'out of the country' as Nnoitra believed. The sudden wave of rage he felt was enough to get one word out. "Bastard!"

Ulquiorra came into view and he looked down at Grimmjow with his stoic expression. "Yes, it was me. I'm surprised you didn't figure it out sooner, but you were close, too close and that called for drastic action. I should be thanking you really, after all, you finished it."

"Finished what?" Ichigo asked for which Grimmjow was glad since he doubted he could speak again.

"Everything." Ulquiorra lifted his had suddenly and the light glinted of the gun in his hand. Seeing the expression on both their faces, the man's lips uplifted slightly into a cold smile. "This isn't for you no need to worry. I suppose I should explain everything shouldn't I?"

Grimmjow's grip on reality was fading, he couldn't see Ulquiorra anymore. Ichigo's hands gripping his were the only thing keeping him grounded, keeping him awake. But he could still hear, and he heard everything Ulquiorra said.

"Love." He said in a disgusted tone. "This notion people cling to, this invisible force that gives people hope and strength. It is nothing but a fantasy. I have seen what love can do. It can tear apart a person's world, their life. It can kill and it can destroy. Why would anyone want that? And yet, it's the one thing everyone wants is it not? But that was the point in Mr Heart, what he stood for. Love didn't exist. How could any of those people truly have loved their partners when they couldn't, didn't save them? Do you know how many people have made it this far before? Two. And neither of them could do what Grimmjow did." Ulquiorra crouched down next to them and Grimmjow felt Ichigo stiffen. "None of them could persevere, face their fears and pain to save someone they supposed loved. None of them sacrificed themselves the way you did Grimmjow. I applaud you for that."

"So you did this to what? To prove love exists?" Ichigo asked, his voice raising. "Well are you happy now?! Has Grimmjow proven anything to you?!"

"He did." Ulquiorra replied quietly, his eyes never leaving Grimmjow's. "He proved that even though I never managed to understand this concept of love, I at least got to witness it at its deepest level. Thank you."

Before Ichigo could say or do anything else Ulquiorra had lifted the gun and with one loud, echoing bang, killed himself.

"T-this is insane!" Ichigo choked, shaking his head.

Looking down at Grimmjow he could see the orange head had blood splattered across the side of his face from the proximity he had to Ulquiorra and the sight made his heart clench. Ichigo should never had to have gone through this. Why did he? For love as Ulquiorra had put it. Ichigo was right, it was insane, Ulquiorra was insane. How hadn't they noticed before?

There was nothing left now, Ichigo was safe. Mr Heart was dead, no-one was going to hurt him anymore. Grimmjow had fulfilled his promise, he had kept Ichigo alive, he had saved him. And despite what it had cost himself, it was worth it.

Ichigo's head lifted suddenly, his expression brightening. "Grimmjow! There's sirens! Everything's going to be ok, just hold on they're coming!"

But Grimmjow couldn't hold on. He couldn't feel anything anymore, not the numbness, not the cold or even Ichigo holding him. In fact, he couldn't hear Ichigo either, he could see the teen's lips moving but there wasn't any sound. He smiled. Death wasn't so bad when the last thing he saw was Ichigo. As his eyes closed, he never heard Ichigo shouting his name, shaking him and begging him to stay awake.

Everything just faded away.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: So I have one more chapter after this, an epilogue which will hopefully be up in a few days. I've been thinking about maybe writing this again but from Ichigo's perspective, what do you guys think? Here's the next chapter so I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 9:

Whatever Grimmjow was expecting to happen next, it wasn't to wake up. But then again what had he expected? Nothing, a paradise or maybe some form of hell he didn't know. The reality was however he had woken up in a hospital room. Thankfully it seemed to be the current Karakura hospital rather than the original this time.

He could hear the steady rhythm of a machine and turned to see it was a heart rate monitor. Feeling an odd sensation around his hand, he looked down to see someone was holding it in their own. Without looking he knew exactly who this was and sure enough looking up slightly his eyes landed on a head of orange hair, Ichigo.

The teen looked as if he was sleeping, Grimmjow could hear his slow, steady breathing and he hadn't reacted to him waking up. Slowly, careful not to wake him Grimmjow pulled his hand free and examined it carefully. It still felt strange, even without Ichigo holding it. His hand felt numb as it had when he'd injected the poison. He tried to make a fist but his hand wasn't cooperating, his fingers curled slightly, but he couldn't form a fist.

He had been too busy watching his hand to notice Ichigo stirring and it was only the sharp intake of breath next to him that jerked Grimmjow back to reality. Turning, his eyes met Ichigo's and he smiled. "So is this heaven?" Ichigo's lips trembled and for a second Grimmjow thought the teen was going to burst into tears but instead he started laughing. It was a rich, warm sound and he felt his own lips pull upwards in a smile and he relaxed back against the pillows. "What happened?"

Ichigo's hands encased his own again and he sighed, looking down at them. "I thought you were dead." He said quietly. "Nnoitra was the first to come in and when he saw you, he called for medical assistance. They took you away in an ambulance and I tried to come with you, but they wouldn't let me." The grip around his hand tightened and Grimmjow flinched at the sudden stab of pain but said nothing. "I had to answer their questions first, it took hours before I was allowed to see you again."

"It wasn't poison?"

He shook his head, finally looking up and he smiled. "No it was a type of sedative, but it could've killed you considering the dosage you took. If you hadn't been taken to a hospital, five more minutes and you probably would have died."

"Well, I'm glad I didn't." Ichigo just smiled, lifting Grimmjow's hand to press his cheek against it. "How long has it been?"

The orange head shrugged. "Two days I think, I haven't been keeping track of the time. After that guy shot himself, Ulquiorra was it? I haven't been able to think about anything but you, about you dying."

Grimmjow remembered something when Ichigo mention Ulquiorra's name, a flash of memory, a man stood over him wearing a surgeons mask, a snatch of conversation just before. Sitting up straight he gave Ichigo a serious look. "Ichigo listen to me ok, this is very important. Where is Nnoitra? I need to speak with him right now, Ulquiorra wasn't working alone."

"They know, they found the bodies a few hours after what happened." At Grimmjow's confused expression, he elaborated. "Ulquiorra killed them, at least that's what your partner thinks."

Grimmjow sighed and relaxed again. "Do they know why he did it?" Ichigo shrugged. "You were right, he was insane. How did we not see it before?" The teen flinched when Grimmjow banged his fist on the table with his free hand. "Sorry, sorry I didn't mean to make you jump." He let out a deep sigh and reigned his anger in. Scaring Ichigo wouldn't achieve anything but pushing him away. "How do you feel?"

"Me?" He asked in surprise. "I'm fine, or at least I am now you're awake. I told you he never hurt me so there's nothing wrong with me."

"I didn't mean physically."

Ichigo hesitated at that, his eyes lowering again. "Then no, I'm not ok. At least not completely anyway. But it gets better doesn't it?"

Grimmjow thought back to other people he'd seen, talked to before who had gone through a similar situation. "Yes." He answered slowly. "It gets better, but I don't know if you'll be the same as before, it takes a lot of time."

The teen nodded, his face unusually grey and it made Grimmjow's heart drop. Ichigo shouldn't have been put through this, he should never have been involved and it was his fault he was. If it weren't for him, Ichigo wouldn't have to deal with what was to come now.

"Ichigo…" He started and this time, it was his turn to look away because he couldn't bear looking at the orange head whilst he said this. "I'll understand if you want some time apart, if you don't want to be with me anymore. After what's happened I can't blame you, after all it was my fault you were kidnapped in the first place. I understand-"

He was cut off suddenly when Ichigo kissed him. "Do you really think I'd leave you after everything that's happened? What do you take me for?" Grimmjow opened his mouth to object but Ichigo silenced him with a look. "And I'm not staying out of gratitude either."

Grimmjow smiled, it was as if Ichigo had read his mind. "Ok then, I'm glad."

"You… Don't want to break up with me… Do you?" Ichigo asked hesitantly and Grimmjow chuckled, shaking his hand. Letting out a relieved sigh, the teen smiled and leant forward to kiss him again. "Good because I'm not letting you go, especially after what you did for me." His hand found the puncture mark on Grimmjow's arm and he covered it with a hand. "You really would give up your life for me?"

"Of course, and you know it." He nodded, absentmindedly drawing a pattern across his arm. "I love you."

Ichigo smiled brightly. "I love you too." Leaning forward their lips met again and Grimmjow threaded a hand in the back of the teen's hair. However after a minute or so his hand convulsed and without his consent tightened and Ichigo flinched. "Ouch, that hurts!"

Yanking his hand away Grimmjow stared at it in shock, again trying to flex his fingers but the movement was wooden, almost robotic. His hand still wasn't responding. "Shit Ichigo I'm sorry! I don't know what's wrong with my hand."

The teen was looking down at his hand too and carefully he took it between his own. "This is the same arm that device was attached to, isn't it?" Thinking about it carefully, Grimmjow realised he was right and nodded. "I'm going to get a doctor ok, you need checking over anyway and I'll mention this too."

He stood up, smiling reassuringly. "Don't take too long." Grimmjow said, trying to to sound too needy. He really didn't want to be separated from Ichigo, not just yet so soon after getting him back.

"I'll be two minutes top, promise." Another smile and Ichigo had left.

Resting back against the pillows Grimmjow looked down at his hand in confusion. Could the device really have affected him that badly? He remembered vaguely the doctor mention something about nerve damage during his last visit, but couldn't quite remember the details. After all, he had just found out he was being framed so he wasn't concentrating properly. Was this what the doctor had meant?

He didn't have long to dwell on the situation as suddenly Ichigo was back, the doctor following him into the room. He waited until Ichigo had taken his seat next to Grimmjow before starting. "Well first things first, I'm glad to see you're awake Mr Jaeggerjaques. How is everything?"

"Good, except for this." He showed the man his hand and what was happening when he tried to use it. "Is it to do with that device from before?"

The doctor sighed, carefully examining the small puncture wound left behind from where the device had attached itself to Grimmjow's arm. "Yes, I believe that is the most plausible explanation. As I said, it caused nerve damage so it's reasonable to believe this is a product of that. It seems to be similar to Carpal Tunnel Syndrome which is unusual. If it is similar than we know what to expect, let's keep an eye on it for now and notify me of any more symptoms."

Grimmjow agreed and after taking a few preliminary observations and readings he left the two of them alone again. "You know," Grimmjow started, holding up his hand again to show Ichigo. "This could put a bit of a dampener on things."

The teen looked at his hand for a long time before laughing quietly. "Don't use that hand on my dick please, I like it the way it is." And then he dissolved into a fit of laughter again. Grimmjow couldn't help but laugh too, the absurdity of it compared to everything that was happening combined with Ichigo's laugher sent him over the edge and it took a long time to calm down again. When he did he looked at Ichigo to see the teen was wiping his face and realised he'd laughed so hard he'd cried.

Reaching out he brushed one of Ichigo's cheeks to wipe the wet track away. "Everything's going to be ok Ichigo, I promise. We'll get through this."

"Together?"

"Together." Grimmjow agreed firmly and he smiled.

Carefully as to not jolt him too much Ichigo slid into the bed beside him and curled up under the covers. He yawned, lying down next to Grimmjow and smiled. "Your bed's actually quite comfy."

"When was the last time you slept properly?" But Grimmjow didn't need an answer to know it had been far too long because Ichigo just shrugged and his eyes closed.

The orange head was asleep within minutes and since he didn't feel like sleeping anymore Grimmjow settled himself with running his good hand through Ichigo's hair as yanking on his hair again didn't seem like a good idea. He slept soundly however and after a half hour Grimmjow felt sleep creeping up on himself too and settled down next to Ichigo. There was just enough room for them both to share the bed and careful to keep his hand away from the teen, Grimmjow was soon asleep too.

Grimmjow didn't know how long he'd been asleep but he knew it wasn't enough when he was jolted awake by the sound of someone entering the room. Opening his eyes he could see through the window it was dark now so it had been at least a few hours as it was late morning when he woke the first time. Turning over, careful not to wake Ichigo as he pulled his arms free of the teen Grimmjow was surprised and also weary to see it was Isshin.

The man took a seat beside the bed, his eyes landing on Ichigo and after a tense moment he spoke. "Nnoitra has explained what happened to me. You really tried to kill yourself for Ichigo?"

"Yes." Grimmjow replied cautiously. This was not a conversation he was prepared to have currently. He'd figured after getting out of the hospital he and Ichigo would talk things through with Isshin, smooth things over but like this, he didn't have anything planned. He had to be careful about what he said or Isshin could take it very wrongly and the last thing Grimmjow needed was Isshin to be mad and in turn Ichigo to be upset over it. "That was the rules, either I lived or Ichigo did, I chose Ichigo. I didn't know it was a sedative."

"You didn't do it because I made you swear to save Ichigo, did you." Isshin wasn't asking so Grimmjow just shook his head in reply. "You really do love him?"

"Yes." He said quietly, he looked away from Isshin for a moment, his eyes landing on Ichigo who he could see wasn't quite so relaxed as before. But instead of calling the teen out of his fake sleep, he continued as if he hadn't noticed. "More than anything. I know it came as a shock to you, we were going to explain everything but… circumstances changed. I know there's a lot to talk about still and a lot of explaining. But I need to ask one thing of you." He looked back at Isshin imploringly. "Don't get mad at Ichigo, if you want to be mad, be mad at me. Ichigo doesn't deserve that, especially not now. He needs you, even if he won't admit it. He needs us all."

"Ichigo needs you more than me." Isshin replied, his voice less cool than before and his expression softened when he looked at his son. "And if you truly love him, which I believe you do now, I'll accept what has happened in the past. We'll start again, once everything's settled down and it can be a fresh start for us all."

Grimmjow smiled. "I'd like that."

With a sigh Isshin stood and gave Grimmjow's shoulder a quick squeeze. "Let Ichigo know I'll be waiting at home for him. He's safe here with you I can see."

"Sure." Grimmjow waited until Isshin had left before turning to face Ichigo again. "You can wake up now."

Ichigo shifted slowly and sat up, grinning at Grimmjow guiltily. "How long did you know?"

"Long enough." The teen suddenly surged forward and kissed him. "What was that for?" Grimmjow asked in surprise, steadying him so he didn't fall off the bed with the sudden movement.

Ichigo shrugged, his fingers going to the back of Grimmjow's head and he began playing with his hair. "No reason, I'm just glad I suppose. I thought dad would take a lot more persuading than that, especially considering our age gap."

Grimmjow groaned, closing his eyes and he allowed himself to relax under Ichigo's ministrations. "Don't make me feel older than I already do. I feel like I'm fourty after what's happened." The orange head laughed and kissed him again, his lips trailing down his jawline and Grimmjow let out a soft sigh at the touches. "Don't worry, you don't look a day over twenty-five to me."

"Don't try and kid me." Grimmjow warned halfheartedly. "I'm going to be thirty soon so that's plenty old as it is."

Ichigo hummed, looking at him thoughtfully. "Do you know what day it is?" Grimmjow just shrugged in reply, watching in confusion as Ichigo leaned over him to grab something. Looking to he saw it was his phone and frowned, he hadn't even realised it was there. "Airplane mode." Ichigo explained at his quizzical look. "Nnoitra put it on yesterday, he didn't think you'd appreciate getting contacted every few minutes once everyone found out what happened."

Grimmjow made a mental note to thank his partner later. "So what are you looking at?"

The teen was still staring at the phone and after a moment he said quietly, "It's my birthday."

"Really?" Grimmjow took the phone to see indeed it was, July 15th. "Well happy birthday Ichigo, sorry I didn't get you a present."

He laughed at that, setting the phone down again before cupping Grimmjow's face. Leaning down he kissed him firmly. "You already gave it to me by waking up" He whispered, kissing him again but more deeply this time.

There was nothing for it, Grimmjow couldn't contain it any longer and he grabbed Ichigo, pushing him onto his back before the orange head could do more than looked surprise at the sudden change around. The look soon vanished and he was smiling at Grimmjow, it wasn't a very seductive smile just a normal one but it made the teen just look too damn tempting.

It was as if he was seeing Ichigo for the first time since he'd been rescued. He looked healthier although not back to his previous weight yet and there was colour in his skin again. It had only been two days but already Ichigo was showing signs of recovery which Grimmjow was pleased to see. "Hey." Ichigo finally said, raising an eyebrow impatiently. "Are you going to stare at me all night or are you going to kiss me some more?"

Grimmjow just chuckled and leaned closer to the teen. "Impatient?"

"It's long overdue." Ichigo's voice lowered, his eyes focusing on Grimmjow's mouth. "Call it a birthday present if you want but I want you to keep kissing me until we both pass out from lack of oxygen."

"Now that I can give you." As he kissed Ichigo again, Grimmjow could only think that he wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world other than his arms. And he was determined to keep it that way, quite sure no-one would be taking Ichigo away from him anytime soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

The smell of cooking meat and the sounds of laugher did nothing to calm Grimmjow nerves, nothing _at all_. Whoever said it would be a good idea to do this now was obviously insane. Said person suddenly gave him a small push in the back, making him move towards the voices and Grimmjow dug his heels into the carpet to stop himself falling outside onto the patio.

Ichigo gave an impatient huff, appearing in front of him with a raised eyebrow. "Problem?"

"No." Grimmjow said, clearing his throat because his voice had come out too small to be normal. "No." He replied more firmly, looking at him.

"Good, come on then." Ichigo smiled and with a swift look around to see they were alone, leaned forward for a chaste kiss before disappearing outside.

Taking a deep breath Grimmjow tried to calm himself. He was not afraid damn it he was Grimmjow goddam Jaeggerjaques and he wasn't afraid of anything, well except maybe the dark but still, he was dealing with that. After what had happened in the mines and everything that had followed, he couldn't stand darkness anymore. The only way he'd tolerate it is if Ichigo was there which most of the time he was now.

Ichigo had for the most part moved in with him after Grimmjow was finally discharged from the hospital. Not that he was complaining since he was still having a hard time letting the orange head out of his sight and it had been almost a year now. Even so, it made him anxious to leave Ichigo's side and he doubted that feeling would ever entirely disappear, even if there wasn't anything to worry about anymore.

After Ulquiorra had revealed himself to be Mr Heart the department found more than enough evidence in the man's house to condemn him. His accomplices like Ichigo had said when Grimmjow woke up were all dead by the man's own hands no less, no loose ends was what they finally agreed on. No-one could pretend to understand Ulquiorra's motives or reasonings and Grimmjow had found himself pondering the man's last words more than once.

He had gone to Ulquiorra's funeral, Ichigo only agreeing to come because he didn't want to leave Grimmjow. They had stood at the service alone, no-one else had bothered to turn up and it was only Nnoitra who joined them briefly to break the silence. He couldn't remember how long he'd stood by the grave after that. Ichigo left at some point, returning later with coffee and it was only then Grimmjow agreed they should leave. He had hoped seeing the man being buried would give him some peace of mind but all it did was leave more unanswered questions.

Was it all just an experiment in the end, to see if anyone could pass the tests he had set up? What reasoning was behind them? How could he have gone on for so many years without any of them noticing? Ulquiorra had always been a closed book. Grimmjow knew nothing of the man's childhood or even where he attended school or grew up. But after some digging he found out that when the man was a kid his mother had died in a fire, their house collapsing and only Ulquiorra and his father made it out.

Maybe he blamed his father for not saving his mother, that would explain the man's obsession with sacrificial love. At least, that was Grimmjow's conclusion. He didn't like to dwell on the past too much these days, instead he was looking to the future which at this current time wasn't looking to bright.

Taking another deep breath he followed Ichigo outside. "Grimmjow there you are!" He flinched in the sudden brightness and lifted a hand to shield his face, almost groaning when he saw who had called his name. His mother was currently making her way towards him and in a fit of panic Grimmjow darted towards the table to grab a drink. She soon caught up with him however. "Darling what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He said quickly, his eyes landing on Ichigo to see he was pressing his lips together in an effort not to laugh. Looking back to his mother he smiled. "I'm fine."

She frowned, her lips pursing as she looked him over. With a small sigh she smoothed his collar. "You're acting very odd, where have you been? Ichigo said you were on the phone inside. I hope that Nnoitra isn't working you too hard."

After everything had been sorted out when Ichigo had been found safe and alive the department needed a new head. Nnoitra got the position which was only due to the fact Grimmjow had gone AWOL he firmly believed. His new partner, Tesra drove him up the wall much to his former partner's amusement.

"No he's not, he was just calling to say he couldn't make it." Grimmjow lied smoothly, he was getting better at it now. After all he and Ichigo had been lying for a long time now about their current relationship. Thinking about that brought on a nervous sweat again and Grimmjow jumped when the glass shattered in his hand suddenly. His mother jumped back, letting out a shocked noise and he hastily bent down to pick up the broken shards. "Sorry." He told her when he stood again. "My hand hasn't been the same since… what happened." It was true, his hand had given one of it's sharp spasms where he gripped whatever he was holding in a tight hold.

He dropped the remains of the glass in a nearby bin, picking up a new glass and was careful to keep it in his other hand. He and Ichigo had learned the hard way after several episodes that he shouldn't handle breakables in that hand anymore.

"My poor baby." She murmured, taking his hand delicately. "What did that man do to you?"

Grimmjow sighed, rolling his eyes. "I'm not a child don't call me that." He whispered, painfully aware of how close Ichigo was now. The man had moved closer after he'd smashed the glass. He almost groaned when he saw the look on Ichigo's face, he had heard. "And don't worry about it, I've got it under control. Sometimes I just grip things to hard it's nothing to worry yourself over."

She pursed her lips again and Grimmjow was just preparing himself for another tirade of worried remarks when Ichigo thankfully stepped in. He smiled at his mother and kissed her cheek. "Mrs Jaeggerjaques I hope you're enjoying yourself so far, hopefully dad will be finishing the barbecue soon and then we can finally eat!" He laughed, elbowing Grimmjow in the ribs and the man managed a weak laugh, rubbing the spot where he'd been hit.

"Ichigo!" She said in delight, pulling him into a hug. "I'm so glad you invited both me and Grimmshaw over, it's been such a long time since we've seen you. You've grown so much since last time."

"Well it has been five years." He joked.

"Time flies doesn't it?" She suddenly looked at him sternly. "And don't call me _Mrs Jaeggerjaques_ anymore, it makes me feel so old. Call me Pantera."

"Of course, Pantera." Ichigo caught Grimmjow's eye and smiled as he rolled his eyes behind his mother's back. "How is everything with… Grimmshaw?" He hesitated slightly before using his first name, apparently unsure but Pantera continued as if the pause never happened.

"Wonderful dear, except for well…" She sighed, looking at Grimmjow with dubious eyes. "I was hoping by now Grimmjow would have settled down. He's gone thirty now you know and still no-one. What about you Ichigo are you dating at the moment?"

"Yes actually I am." His eyes flickered to Grimmjow momentarily but not long enough for her to notice anything unusual.

"See Grimmjow, Ichigo is ten years younger than you and he's dating."

Grimmjow choked on his drink, opening his mouth in outrage. "Mother! My love life is none of your concern! And actually I have found someone thank you, I just haven't told you about him yet." Her eyes lit up at the prospect of him dating someone but fortunately they were interrupted as Grimmjow's father joined them.

"Food's nearly ready, Isshin said it would take a couple more minutes." He clapped his hands together and beamed at them all. "So what's going on over here."

"Grimmjow was just telling me he's dating someone." Pantera said and Grimmjow felt the nerves return. Maybe it wasn't so fortunate his father had joined them after all. "What's their name dear?"

"Um, well…" Grimmjow trailed off, his stomach turning unpleasantly.

This was exactly what he was dreading, confessing to his parents. It wasn't that he was ashamed to be dating Ichigo, quite the opposite actually he couldn't feel prouder of having someone like the orange head to call his own. No it was the thought that his parents wouldn't like Ichigo as his partner, especially due to the age gap.

It had taken Isshin a few months to get used to the idea. Ichigo and Grimmjow had both agreed they wouldn't flaunt the relationship in front of him, but they wouldn't hide it either. As far as Isshin was concerned the two did no more than hold hands and occasionally kiss which they were both perfectly happy with him thinking.

Grimmjow's parents however still didn't know. And this was where Ichigo's brilliant idea came from. Have a family barbecue at his father's house and invite the Jaeggerjaques to join them since it had been so long since they'd all been together. The perfect time to confess and come clean. Unfortunately Grimmjow's nerves didn't seem to agree with this plan.

As his parents stood watching him expectantly Grimmjow looked to Ichigo for help and as if it was the most natural thing in the world the orange head stepped beside him and slipped his hand into his own. He smiled, albeit slightly nervously, at Grimmjow's parents. The two didn't seem to understand at first, then comprehension dawned on their faces and Grimmjow's hand tightened around Ichigo's, waiting for the fallout that was sure to ensue.

"Oh Ichigo!" Pantera sobbed suddenly, dragging the orange head into a tight hug and taking the rest of them by surprise. "I've always known you were something special, that is was such a shame there was such a large age gap between you two because you were so perfect for each other. But it doesn't matter does it? I'm glad you two found each other this way!"

Ichigo looked bewilderedly over his mother's shoulders at him and Grimmjow couldn't help but snort. Maybe his mother was more perceptive than he gave her credit for. He couldn't help but wonder how long she'd held onto that secret hope for the two of them.

"Ichigo's a bit young, isn't he?" Grimmshaw finally asked in a low voice so only his son heard as Pantera gushed over a slowly reddening Ichigo. "I mean, he isn't too much trouble to keep around is he?"

"You don't know the half of it dad." Grimmjow replied, a small smile pulling on his lips. "Didn't you hear what happened with Mr Heart?"

His father frowned in thought, recalling the vents that transpired a year ago. "Yes, he kidnapped Ichigo and you saved him?"

Grimmjow nodded. "He took Ichigo because we were in a relationship, it was to hurt me not him. I got him back though as you can see." They both watched as Ichigo attempted to and failed miserably to fend off the kisses Pantera was now bestowing across his face. "I love him, I don't care how old he is."

After a slight pause Grimmshaw nodded. "I can see." Grimmjow frowned, how could his father see? He had only just told him. But the man offered no explanation other than a small sigh. "Just don't break your mother's heart, she loves that boy to pieces and if you break up, it will devastate her."

"Nice dad, guilt trip me into staying with Ichigo, real smooth." Grimmjow replied sarcastically but his father just chuckled and went to help Ichigo remove himself from Pantera's affection. When Grimmjow finally got the orange head back he was bright red in the face and very flustered. "Well, at least she took it well."

Ichigo spluttered, unable to say anything for a good minute whilst he calmed down. "Pantera's very… affectionate."

"You can say it you know." He leaned close to Ichigo and whispered quietly so no-one else heard. "She's bat-shit crazy."

Ichigo looked affronted at this. "No she's not! And don't talk about your mother that way!" Grimmjow just laughed, leaning down to place a kiss on his lips to pacify him. It worked and Ichigo made a small grumbling noise before grabbing a new drink.

Catching his mother's eye Grimmjow grinned and winked at her as she eagerly gave him the thumbs up. It was actually quite freeing to be able to kiss Ichigo in front of them. A weight had been lifted from his shoulders and he wasn't nervous anymore know that they knew. Isshin suddenly called that the food was done and as they sat down to eat Grimmjow kept close to Ichigo's side and they both knew the other enjoyed it.

"So when's the wedding?" Pantera asked and both of them choked on their food.

Really, what did an age gap matter anyway?


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: So the previous chapter was the final chapter as such to the story. From this chapter onwards it will be the previous events from Ichigo's perspective so the first two chapters will be almost the same but from his P.O.V and then what happens where Ichigo's on his own. So here's the fist chapter (again) I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 11:

Ichigo sat waiting alone in the small room, resisting the urge to tap his foot impatiently. Besides himself sat an empty chair across a table from him, waiting to be filled by some law enforcement person but Ichigo had a pretty good idea as to who would walk through the door.

Sure enough after a further five minutes as he predicted, Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques entered the room. Ichigo felt himself stiffen at the sight of the man, but forced himself to relax as he took the seat across the table, lying a folder open between them.

"This is the third time this month Ichigo, care to explain yourself?" Grimmjow asked with a sigh. He rubbed his face before looking at him warily. Ichigo chose not to answer because he wasn't sure what he would say if he opened his mouth. When he received no response Grimmjow sighed again, running a hand through his sky blue hair which in Ichigo's opinion was a spectacular colour, not that he'd admit such a thing aloud. "Ichigo come on. I've known you most of your life, what's going on?"

"You should know." Ichigo finally muttered, looking at Grimmjow properly for the first time since he entered the room. "Things change and you don't know me anymore."

Ichigo wasn't sure what he meant by that. Maybe he'd just said it in spite to hurt Grimmjow, but maybe some of it was true. Maybe Grimmjow didn't know him anymore.

"Yeah I can see that." The man leaned closer to him across the table, opening the folder to flick through the pages. "Breaking and entering, trespassing, grand theft auto… I mean the list goes on." He shut it suddenly with a snap and folded his hands under his chin, looking at Ichigo intently. "I can't keep protecting you."

This struck a nerve and Ichigo could feel himself sit up straighter in his chair. He didn't need _protecting_. "Maybe I don't want your protection. You're not a cop anymore _Detective._ "

His father had told Ichigo about Grimmjow's promotion to detective almost a year ago and ever since the man had been getting him out of trouble. Ichigo didn't understand why, nor did he ask or want his help. But for some reason Grimmjow was protecting him and never explained why.

"I used to know you." Grimmjow murmured quietly and something in his voice that sounded akin to regret forced Ichigo to look away. "You wanted to be a doctor, what changed? How does breaking the law like this help anyone?"

"That was before." Ichigo replied stubbornly.

"Before what?"

Ichigo didn't want to say it, he couldn't say it out loud. What had happened between them was painful enough to recall, let alone speak about. So he said nothing for a while, then abruptly stood up. He couldn't stand being alone with Grimmjow any more. "Are you charging me with something?" There was a long pause and then Grimmjow shook his head. "The if you'll excuse me, I'll be going."

He made to leave, stiffening as Grimmjow grabbed his arm to stop him. "Before what?" he asked more firmly.

The fact that Grimmjow was even pretend not to know what he was talking about annoyed Ichigo so much he couldn't help but shout his next words. "Before you kissed me, fucked me, said it was a big mistake and promptly refused to look me in the eye since." He hissed, yanking his arm free whilst glaring at Grimmjow. "Do you have any idea how that made me feel? How it still makes me feel?"

The man seemed to hesitate before speaking. "I'm ten years older than you. You were sixteen Ichigo and it was wrong." He spoke each word carefully and slowly as weighing them out, like pieces in a chess board which made Ichigo feel like a pawn. It wasn't a feeling he liked.

"Why? I was old enough." He countered. Looking down at their feet he said nothing for a moment, trying to decide what he wanted to say through the confusing mess of emotions he was currently feeling. He was angry with Grimmjow for ignoring him all this time, angry with himself for feeling so betrayed by what was and only ever would be a one night stand. He was also hurt by the way Grimmjow treated him, leaving without a word the following morning only to receive a text from the man saying it had been a mistake. He couldn't even say it to his face, what did that say about how he felt about Ichigo? "I'm nineteen now, does that change anything?"

"Doesn't change the fact that I'm still ten years older. I'm too old for you Ichigo"

"What if I don't care?"

"Well you should."

"I don't care!" Ichigo almost yelled. Looking up he grabbed Grimmjow's face and stepped closer to kiss him firmly. He couldn't deny what his heart wanted, and it wanted Grimmjow despite the man's lack of affection towards him and that's what hurt the most. After a moment he let go and pulled away, regretting the impulsive action almost immediately. When neither of them said anything he snorted finally and admitted defeat. "I'll stop getting into trouble, you won't see me again."

Grimmjow didn't stop him from leaving this time and he left without another word to the man. He grabbed his bag from the reception where it was being held, ignoring the whispers and dirty looks he received from the two receptionists. They gossiped way too much and knew all about Ichigo's previous run-ins with the law.

He was home within half an hour and thankfully his father wasn't there when Ichigo went in. The man was still in the clinic, Ichigo could hear him moving around inside and quietly crept past the door inside and up to his room. After his mother's death his father worked almost around the clock to stave off the grief. They didn't talk much anymore, not since Ichigo had hit puberty but they were all each other had and Ichigo couldn't lose his father too.

That didn't mean however he wanted the man's company tonight and as he passed the kitchen he saw a plate of food left out for him. With a small smile he heated it up and began to eat. Isshin came through after a few minutes, long enough for the smell of food to reach the clinic and alert him Ichigo was home.

"How was your day?" He asked, waiting as Ichigo finished his mouthful to reply.

Ichigo shrugged. "Fine I suppose, nothing interesting." His father didn't know about his arrests and Ichigo planned to keep it that way. As far as Isshin was concerned Ichigo was taking a gap year before starting University. "Thanks for the food."

Isshin nodded before sighing, taking a seat next to Ichigo. "You can talk to me you know Ichigo. I know something's bothering you, has been for months now."

"It's nothing." Ichigo replied firmly, shoving the last of the food in his mouth before standing abruptly. He cleaned up quickly, eager to escape his father and get to the solitude he so yearned for in his room. "I'm going to be, night."

"Ichigo!" Isshin called and he came to a holt at the bottom of the stairs. "I have to go out, run some errand so I won't be back until late."

"Ok."

"Look after yourself."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, smiling at his father. "I'm not a little kid dad, I promise I'll be fine." The man nodded and Ichigo could hear him readying to leave as he headed upstairs. Hearing the front door shut Ichigo let out a sigh and fell back into his bed, closing his eyes.

There was a knock at the door five minutes later and Ichigo groaned. Getting up he made his way to the door, grumbling to himself about how stupid his father was because he'd probably forgotten his keys, _again_. Yanking the door open he was surprised to find it wasn't his father. "Grimmjow?" It was indeed Grimmjow stood on the doorway, looking very uncomfortable and maybe, just slightly nervous. "What do you want?"

"Is your dad home?"

Ichigo's heart sunk and he scolded himself for even thinking Grimmjow was here to see him. Of course he was here to see his father, he didn't care for Ichigo at all. "No." He replied shortly, going to close the door because he was in no mood to be hospitable.

The door rebounded of Grimmjow's foot and the man winced slightly. "Ichigo I came to talk to you." He stopped, again looking at him in surprise then raised an eyebrow, inviting the man to continue. "Look what I said earlier… it wasn't the whole truth."

"And what is 'the whole truth'?" Ichigo asked, yanking the door open as his temper rose. "That you don't feel the same way? Because don't worry, I figured that out on my own." Again he tried to shut the door but Grimmjow's foot was still in the way. "Move your foot or I will break it." Ichigo threatened, he wanted nothing more than to be alone to nurse his hurt heart.

"Threatening an officer huh? That's grounds for arrest."

"So arrest me."

"Not today. Or at least not tonight." To Ichigo's surprise Grimmjow pushed the door open and stepped inside, he stumbled back to get out of the close proximity. "What I wanted to say was that yes I'm too old for you, far too old."

"That doesn't sound any different from earlier."

"Let me finish." His finger pressed against Ichigo's lips and the teen couldn't help but fall silent. He kept his frown in place though to let Grimmjow know he wasn't happy. "I'm too old… but that doesn't stop me loving you."

The silence that followed this statement lasted for an eternity. Ichigo couldn't wrap his head around what he'd said. Did he mean it? Was this really happening? Ichigo had wished for this many times but now it was really happening, he found he didn't know what to say, and then suddenly, he did.

"I don't care about an age gap."

"You should."

"But I don't." He stepped closer to Grimmjow and smiled. It was the first time he'd smiled in a long time and he was pleased to see the man smile back. "Neither should you."

"It's not that easy."

"Why not?"

He scoffed and Ichigo felt himself redden. He didn't like feeling like a child, especially not by Grimmjow. As he looked around the room Ichigo saw his eyes land on a family portrait. "Your family for one. Your dad is my friend Ichigo, he won't understand." Suddenly Grimmjow grabbed his shoulders. "Do you remember that I used to babysit you when you were six?"

"So?"

"So I was sixteen! Doesn't that seem even slightly odd to you?"

Ichigo shook his head, no it didn't. Back then yes it would have been weird to feel this way about Grimmjow, but now it shouldn't matter about their age. Age was just a number after all, why couldn't Grimmjow see that? He'd said he loved him didn't he? So why did it matter how old he was?

The man groaned in response. "You are impossible, blinded even by what you think is love."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed in annoyance. He was not a child! "What I _think_?" He asked sharply, pushing away from Grimmjow. "Don't talk to me like I'm some naïve child! I know how I feel and I'm not blinded!" In his fit of anger he shoved Grimmjow again, making the man stumble. "Just get out. You shouldn't have come. I was better off now knowing how you felt because it doesn't make a difference does it!" turning away he ran a hand through his hair and sighed, reigning in his emotions before he did something really embarrassing, like crying. "Just go would you?"

He started for the stairs, Grimmjow could let himself out for all he cared. But his hand was grabbed and his process halted. "Do you know where I went after you left? I got a call out and we found a dead woman, _another_ dead woman. And do you know what I saw when we left? I saw you in her place and I can't stand that."

"I'm not going to die if that's what you mean." Ichigo had no idea what Grimmjow was talking about. How was this relevant to their relationship?

"I know that." He turned to look at Grimmjow and was surprised to see the man smile. He was even more surprised when he brushed his hair way from his face and his hand lingered against his cheek. "I love you, I do. And I'm sorry about the way I've treated you. But you deserve better than me, someone your own age."

"And if I don't want that?"

"Then we've got the consequences to deal with. Your family for one, the backlash. I'll probably lose my job. I know I shouldn't do this but I can't help how I feel anymore."

"Why?" Ichigo interrupted because he just couldn't help himself. What Grimmjow was saying, did he really mean that he wanted Ichigo? The thought made his heart swell and suddenly he was smiling again. "It's not illegal."

"No but it's definitely frowned upon."

Ichigo thought this over for a moment. "Then… let's keep it a secret." Turning his head Ichigo smiled against Grimmjow's palm. It was warm against his face and it felt so good just to have the man touch him in such an intimate way. He opened his eyes to see Grimmjow hesitate. "Oh come on, you're a detective aren't you? Surely you're the best at keeping secrets?"

"Maybe so but that doesn't mean we should-" Ichigo had heard enough so he lent forward and kissed Grimmjow to shut him up and all his stupid reasons for them to not being together. "-sneak around." He finished when Ichigo pulled away.

"Then tell everyone."

Ichigo knew what Grimmjow would think to this and exactly as he thought the man hesitated again, looking more worried than ever. "On second thought…" he couldn't help but laugh and kissed Grimmjow again quickly. "Let's just see how this goes for now and then think about telling everyone. Deal?"

Ichigo didn't hesitate to shake Grimmjow's hand. "Deal."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Six months since their deal Ichigo could firmly say he was enjoying ever moment of his time with Grimmjow. Well, except the few times they were almost caught, those weren't fun. Ichigo distinctly remembered the time his father came home early one day and almost caught Grimmjow in his room, the man had to hide in his cupboard for hours before it was safe for him to leave. Isshin had chosen that day to have 'the talk' with Ichigo which was at least three years too late, not that Ichigo was going to admit this so he sat listening, painfully aware of Grimmjow and almost cried in relief when his father left.

Ichigo had noticed however in the past month or so that Grimmjow was dealing with a lot of pressure from work. He gathered from what little the man told him it was to do with Karakura's residential serial killer who had recently resurfaced, Mr Heart. There had been a string of murders linked to him recently and Ichigo could tell, Grimmjow was having to deal with the fallout from this.

"Will I see you tonight?" Ichigo asked as Grimmjow passed by him. He was still in bed but his partner or whatever they were to each other (Ichigo hadn't figured out the right term yet) was already getting ready for work.

Grimmjow paused as he shrugged on a shirt. "I don't know, depends if I can get off early."

"You mean, if any more bodies turn up?" Ichigo replied and he stood up. Grabbing Grimmjow shirt he pulled it tighter and began to do the buttons up. "I'm sure you'll catch him soon." Ichigo wasn't just saying it to comfort Grimmjow, he really meant it. If anyone was going to catch this killer, then it would be Grimmjow.

"What I don't understand is why he came back." Ichigo held out a tie that in his opinion went really well with Grimmjow's eyes and the man took it. "I mean, he was gone for five years and we though it was over. Why start again?"

"When you catch him, ask him. Besides, what makes you think it's a guy?" As far as Ichigo knew there was no evidence as to this expect for the name _Mr_ Heart not Mrs.

Grimmjow shrugged before grabbing his jacket. "Some of the tapes we found have recording with a male voice. Obviously it's distorted-"

"Oh obviously." Ichigo couldn't help but smile. Grimmjow spoke as if he was out of one of these crime shows on TV sometimes.

He just rolled his eyes at Ichigo before leaning down to kiss him quickly. "I'll try to get out early but no promises." He just nodded, grabbing Grimmjow's ties to pull him down into a firm kiss. "What was that for?"

Ichigo shrugged, a small smile playing on his lips. "Nothing, just I love you."

Grimmjow just nodded, giving him a tight smile. "Yeah, me too. See you later." He left quickly after that and Ichigo sighed as he heard the door close.

He was yet to say the words back. Of course, Ichigo remembered him saying it that first night when they agreed to get together but since then, nothing. Ichigo would never admit it out loud but it hurt when he said I love you and Grimmjow didn't return in. Of course Grimmjow would never know this, he didn't want to guilt trip the man into saying it so he kept quiet.

Shaking himself Ichigo got ready for his own day. In the end he had managed to get into University for the current semester but he had to work hard to get up to speed. It was only because the University board knew his father and that Ichigo had good recommendations from school that he was allowed in. He hadn't been thankful of Grimmjow's intervention before but know Ichigo knew without a clean record, he would never have made it to University and he would always be in his debt for that.

So he behaved like a model student, always on time and never out of line, got top grades and work was always completed to a high standard and on time. Today was no different as Ichigo arrived on time for his classes and sat quietly, concentrating hard. He had a lot to catch up on so he couldn't afford to miss anything. His father was putting his reputation on the line to for this so Ichigo was determined to see it through.

Ichigo was the first to return to Grimmjow's flat, not that he was surprised because he knew the man was very busy at the moment. With this thought in mind he began rummaging through the cupboards, pulling things out to make something to eat. If it were himself Ichigo knew what he'd want after a long day was some hot food, so that was exactly what he was going to do for Grimmjow.

He was almost finished when the man came into the flat. "Shouldn't you be studying or something?"

Shrugging in reply he turned to smile at Grimmjow briefly before returning to the food to make sure it didn't burn. "My grades are fine stop worrying so much. There's no exams for at least four months." Once he was sure the food wouldn't burn Ichigo left the stove and approached Grimmjow. Wrapping an arm around behind him Ichigo grabbed the back of his jacket and pulled him closer. "Besides, I figured you'd want something to eat when you got back. I was going to plate it up ready for you but since you're here you can eat now."

"Making me dinner now?" Grimmjow asked in surprise and then he lent down to kiss him gently. Ichigo's eyes shut at the gesture and he felt himself smiling, Grimmjow was definitely a good kisser. "What did you tell your father?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and pulled back, a good kisser but not very tactful. Talking of his father was definitely a mood killer. "That I'm staying late at a friends and would be back later." He shrugged nonchalantly. "If I end up staying the night I'll tell dad I fell asleep on his sofa."

"You're too devious for your own good."

"Arrest me then." Ichigo teased.

"I've done that far too many times now." He laughed, kissing Grimmjow again before reluctantly letting go to set up their dinner. "Besides, I can think of a better use for handcuffs on you." Ichigo shivered at the thought and he bit his lip suddenly as a few scenarios ran through his mind.

"Really?" He finally asked, setting a plate in front of Grimmjow who had now sat down and then took the seat opposite him. "Care to try it out?"

Grimmjow choked on his food and Ichigo couldn't help but laugh again. Obviously he hadn't expected him to entertain the idea. "You'd let me?"

"As long as you don't leave marks. I doubt I'd be able to bluff my way out of that one. Dad'll think I'm sleeping with Renji." A mental image of Renji and the handcuffs made Ichigo shiver and not in a good way as it had done with Grimmjow. "And that is a terrifying thought."

"Well aren't you lucky you're sleeping with me."

Ichigo privately agreed but he didn't tell the man this because it would just sound corny. "I'm not just sleeping with you. I love you, that's why I'm here."

And there it was again, Grimmjow's expression closed down and he shook his head. Instead of answering he just ate some more. "It's good." He finally said and Ichigo's heart sank. Although it was nice to hear his cooking was edible, that wasn't what he was looking for in reply.

They ate in silence after that but Ichigo had lost his appetite rather suddenly. Once Grimmjow had all but eaten the last bite Ichigo took the plate away and threw both into the sink with more force than necessary, wincing at the crashing sound.

"Hey." Grimmjow said softly but Ichigo ignored him in favour of scrubbing the plates vigorously to try and attempt to hide how much it hurt to be ignored. "Ichigo?" He asked louder and then Ichigo felt a hand on his shoulder but shrugged it off. Maybe it was petty of him to ignore Grimmjow but he was still feeling stung. "Alright fine, be that way."

"If you don't love me, you could just say." Ichigo said before he could stop himself and he heard a sigh in response. Hands stilling in the sink Ichigo quickly rubbed his face against his shoulder because he could feel tears falling down his cheeks. "Don't pity me and string this along if you don't feel the same way." It hurt to think Grimmjow was doing this out of pity, but maybe that was why he'd never returned his love.

"I do feel the same way." Ichigo could only snort in reply because he sure didn't feel like that was the case. "Look I know I haven't said it back but I do you know." He only shrugged in reply this time as the anger started fading away. "Come on." Ichigo finally turned to look at Grimmjow and the man sighed again, reaching out to brush the tears from his face. "I'm just… not ready to say that yet. Ok?"

"Ok." Ichigo relented, giving Grimmjow a small but playful shove. "Now leave me to clean up would ya?"

"Alright." Grimmjow grabbed his chin and then kissed him before smiling, their noses brushing together for only an instant and then he'd pulled back. "I'm going to have a shower… I'll leave the door unlocked."

"I'll keep that in mind."

He waited until Grimmjow had disappeared into the bedroom before returning to the sink. Maybe he was being unfair to ask Grimmjow to say it. After all, the man was risking his job, his reputation to be with Ichigo so what did it matter if he couldn't say a few words? Ichigo felt petty for behaving like that towards him and decided to make it up to Grimmjow. The man had left the bathroom door unlocked after all, it was an invitation Ichigo was ready to accept.

So he quickly finished the dishes and left them on the side to dry before joining Grimmjow. He made sure to be extra attentive to the man's every need because he truly felt bad about his behaviour from earlier. But Grimmjow didn't complain to which Ichigo was glad, he'll even he felt the sex that night was better than normal and it couldn't just be down to his own ministrations.

Afterwards as he was on the verge of sleep Ichigo felt Grimmjow shift behind him then the warm pressure of lips against his neck. A small laugh left his own lips and he pressed back against the older man. "I'm trying to sleep."

"Sorry, I just wanted to tell you something."

"Mmm, what's that?"

Ichigo felt Grimmjow's lips curve upwards against his neck, he was smiling but Ichigo didn't understand why. What was so funny? He sat up suddenly and Ichigo opened his eyes, tilting his head so their eyes met. "I love you."

Sitting up quickly, he looked at Grimmjow in surprise. What had changed his mind? "You mean that?"

"Of course." Those simple words, that's all Ichigo needed to hear and any doubt of Grimmjow's love for him himself into the older man's arms they fell back on the bed. "Ok ok, careful before you break my bed."

"Sorry." Sitting up again Ichigo smiled before kissing him."I love you too." And then he laughed. "God it actually feels good to say that." This must be what love really feels like.

"Hey um, there's something else."

"What?" Ichigo frowned, what else could Grimmjow possibly have to say? Was he only telling him he loved him before breaking some bad news to him?

Grimmjow sighed, confirming his suspicions that the news wasn't good. His hands ran down's Ichigo's sides to come to a rest at his hips. "We need to tell tour family, specifically Isshin." Ichigo balked at the idea, his father was not going to take it well. Then Grimmjow smiled. "Com on, I'm sure we'll be able to talk him around."

"And your job?" Ichigo didn't want Grimmjow to lose his job, especially not because of him. He would never forgive himself it that happened because he knew how much Grimmjow loved his job.

"Well they need all hands on deck at the moment with this bastard roaming free in the city. I doubt I'm in any danger of losing my job." Ichigo sighed at the relief of this knowledge. "We'll meet tomorrow and talk it through properly ok?"

Nodding after a moment Ichigo let out a breath and smiled nervously at the thought of what Isshin would think. "You might want to bring backup, I don't think dad will take it well."

"Let's deal with that tomorrow ok. For now get some sleep, I'm sure tomorrows going to be a long day." Grimmjow suddenly looked exhausted. "Very long."

"Better than finding dead bodies and hunting murdering psychopaths right?"

"Right." Grimmjow agreed before shaking himself and smiling at Ichigo. "You better let me sleep."

"No promises. Maybe I'll want more than a goodbye kiss in the morning." Ichigo kissed him Quickly but pulled back almost immediately, laughing when Grimmjow huffed. "Tomorrow." He whispered in a promise before leaning over him to turn the light off.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

When Ichigo woke up the following morning he wasn't surprised to find himself alone. Grimmjow had mentioned the night before he had a busy day today so he had expected the man to leave earlier than usual. Not that he minded since this wasn't the first time Ichigo had been alone in Grimmjow's apartment, in fact he was started to get used to it now. The first time it had happened he sat quite still on the sofa, not daring to move in fear of breaking something. Grimmjow had found this highly amusing when he returned home to find him in the same spot as when he'd left.

However now Ichigo was completely comfortable in getting up and using the shower, making himself something to eat and even flicking through the TV channels aimlessly for half an hour just to have some background noise as he prepared for another gruelling day at University. As he settled on the news channel Ichigo watched as the news reporter informed him of recent happening in Karakura, which was nothing. There had been a few car crashes, a fundraiser for homeless kids and a reminder of the upcoming festival in a few days time. No deaths which Grimmjow was sure to be relieved about.

Finishing his toast Ichigo quickly grabbed his school bag and coat, preparing to leave. Making sure to lock the door behind him Ichigo set off down the alleyway next to Grimmjow's flat, his usual route to University. Halfway down the alley Ichigo paused to check his bag, making sure all his badges were still securely attached, a bad habit of his. His fingers had just brushed over a slightly loose one when someone grabbed him from behind.

Ichigo jerked in shock, his immediate response to knee his attacker. His leg missed, kicking at the empty air between the assailants legs and before Ichigo could do anything else a rag had been pressed over his mouth a nose and he choked on the foul smelling cloth. Everything started to go fuzzy and within moments he had passed out.

Waking up was not pleasant. Ichigo groaned as his eyes flickered open, flinching in the harsh illuminated light bouncing from the white walls. Trying to move his arms he quickly discovered they were bound to the chair he was sat in by metallic restraints. A quick assessment proved his legs were bound too. He couldn't move.

Struggling for a few moments Ichigo quickly gave up as the metal started biting into his skin and as his eyes adjusted, he could see he was the only thing in the room, other than his chair. Turning his head Ichigo spotted a blinking red light and squinting at it, he found it was a a era, so he was being watched too.

Then the full force of what had happened hit him.

He had been kidnapped.

Panic surged and with it a spike of adrenaline and Ichigo started struggling again. But it was fruitless, his restraints didn't give even a millimetre. Giving up on this again Ichigo closed his eyes, thinking fast and hard.

Who would want to kidnap him?

 _Why_ would someone want to kidnap him?

Sure it was possible people he knew didn't like him, but surely they would go as far as this? If this was some stupid prank it wasn't funny. Ichigo doubted it was, this felt like the real deal. So why him? Nothing came to mind, as far as Ichigo knew he hadn't gotten any enemies, hadn't double crossed anyone or got on the wrong side of a gang, even during his law-breaking days. Then an idea came to him. Maybe he wasn't the target, but a ransom.

 _Grimmjow_.

It was the only thing that made sense. Ichigo was willing to bet Grimmjow had some enemies out there, people he'd pissed off by jailing their friends. If that was true than he felt confident Grimmjow would be able to find him soon. If they truly were after the man they would contact him and he would have no trouble finding him. Ichigo knew Grimmjow was one of the best detective Karakura had, it was only a matter of time. If Grimmjow was the target.

The door to the room opened and Ichigo's eyes snapped open. The person who walked in had their face covered by a plain white mask, but Ichigo was a pretty sure that it was a man. Without saying a word he approached Ichigo, grabbing his chin roughly to force his face to the side. Without warning his fist connected with ichigo's jaw and his head snapped back. Four punches later, the man stopped and stepped back, allowing Ichigo to lift his head and wince at the pain.

A clicking sound forced his eyes open and Ichigo saw the man was taking photos of him. So he was right, he was being used as a ransom, or bait. Maybe even both. Ichigo was also willing to bet Grimmjow was the target. But this led to another question, how did this person know of their relationship, which was supposedly a secret. If they had been watching Grimmjow's apartment, it was easy to put two and two together he supposed. This made the most sense.

After the man was done taking photos, he left and the door slammed shut behind him. Throughout the entire thing he hadn't said a single word. Ichigo didn't even know where to begin in thinking who this man was. Only one thought came to mind, Mr Heart. He quickly dismissed this however. He and Grimmjow weren't married and from what Ichigo knew, the man only targeted couples married for at least ten years. Relaxing at this thought, Ichigo could only wonder who the man was.

It was several hours before the man returned and to Ichigo's surprise, he carried a plate of food which he set on the arms of Ichigo's chair. He reached over, ignoring Ichigo's flinch and undid the metal restrains on his arms.

"Eat." He said shortly.

Cautiously Ichigo picked up a sandwich and examined it. It was cheese. "You haven't poisoned it, have you?" he asked and the man actually chuckled, shaking his head. "No of course not, you want me alive." Taking a bite Ichigo suddenly found he was starving and quickly ate it, picking up the second half. "Who were the photo's for, Grimmjow?"

"You are astute, aren't you?"

Ichigo chose not to answer, sipping from his drink instead. "So what did he do?"

"That doesn't concern you. All you need to do is sit here and play nice. Maybe you'll get out of this alive if Grimmjow plays according to the rules."

"Rules?" Ichigo asked before finishing his sandwich and downing the remainder of his drink. "You sound quite sadistic you know."

The man didn't reply, he just redid Ichigo's restraints, picked up the tray and left the room without another word. As the door closed Ichigo began to ponder their conversation since he had nothing else to do. What did he mean rules? Was the man playing a game or something? And how did Grimmjow fit into it?

…

It had been three days since Ichigo had been kidnapped.

In those three days, the same man visited him every day, he never saw his face as he always wore the same white mask. But Ichigo was beginning to think there was something familiar about the man, Ichigo was sure he had heard his voice before. But he couldn't place it, no matter how much he tried to remember where he'd heard him before.

The man didn't hit him again, in fact he didn't do anything to him. Every day like clockwork he brought Ichigo a meal three times a days, two toilet breaks once in the morning and once in the evening. Throughout the ordeal so far, Ichigo hadn't seen anyone else so he assumed the man was working alone. He still had no idea who the man was and no matter how many times he asked, the kidnapper wouldn't reveal anything to him.

So when on the fourth day the man entered the room only a few hours after Ichigo's third meal, the teen was surprised by the visit. He was even more surprised and confused when he saw what he was holding, a radio.

Freeing one of Ichigo's arms he pressed it into his hand. "Wait."

Ichigo frowned, but knew nothing he said would change the man's mind so he sighed, staring down at the radio. Nothing happened. Several minutes passed and still nothing happened. Eventually he looked at his kidnapper, raising an eyebrow.

"Is something supposed to happen?" The man was looking at his phone, doing what Ichigo couldn't tell. It looked like he was watching something and he didn't respond to the teen's question. "What am I waiting for?" He asked in a louder voice.

The man sighed but didn't say anything. He didn't have to however because a short burst of static from the radio made Ichigo jump, almost dropping the thing. He stared at it, waiting with held breath and another burst of static, but he heard a voice too.

"Hello?"

Ichigo's heart gave a jolt as he recognised the voice. "Grimmjow?" He asked, holding the radio to his face and pressed the button to respond.

"Ichigo is that you?" Yes it was Grimmjow, his voice came though it static bursts. He could barely understand the man but it was him.

"Oh god Grimmjow where are you?!" Ichigo couldn't help but feel panicked, how was Grimmjow on the other end? "Please tell me you're safe!"

"I should be asking you that."

Ichigo sighed in relief, if something was wrong Grimmjow would have told him. He must be safe, wherever he was. With a quick glance at his kidnapper to see the man watching him now Ichigo swallowed nervously. "I-I'm fine I promise. Please you've got to get help, you've got to find me-" The radio was ripped from his hand and Ichigo tried to snatch it back but it was too late, it was out of his reach.

"I'm going to find you Ichigo I promise, just hold on." Grimmjow's voice was barely audible, but Ichigo heard it and with it he felt a slight trickle of hope. He did believe the man would find him. If he promised it, then he would.

His kidnapped pocketed the radio as the static stopped. "Well done."

"What?" Ichigo asked in confusion. But he received no further explanation, the kidnapper just restrained his arm again and left without another word. What did the man mean _well done_? Had Ichigo said something to Grimmjow that he wanted? All he'd done was ask for help.

Suddenly he realised that was exactly what the man had wanted him to do. Asking for help meant Grimmjow would do anything and everything to find him. He had just baited Grimmjow. Swallowing thickly, Ichigo closed his eyes and lent back again his chair.

What had he done?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Ichigo had lost track of the days. He never left his cell room other than for bathroom trips and each time he was guarded closely. The only upside was that he wasn't bound to his chair anymore, he was free to move around the room at his leisure, although there was nothing but the chair and the blinking red light of the camera.

His kidnapper didn't speak to him, their only interactions was to bring food and bathroom breaks. The man never touched him and the bruises on his face were starting to fade so he knew it had been at least a few days. The only thing that kept Ichigo sane, kept him going was the hope that Grimmjow would find him, just as he had promised. This one ray of hope kept Ichigo grounded as he waited, and waited, and waited.

Then one day things changed, he heard voices outside his door and pressing his ear to it he could make out a few words.

"… _dangerous what if he wakes up?"_

" _Use more sedative…"_

"… _ready?"_

"… _needs attaching…"_

The door opened with a sudden squeak and Ichigo sprang back, as the door swung open he caught a glimpse of another man wheeling a gurney past. He didn't get to see who was on it because his view was blocked as his capture walked in and Ichigo backed up a few steps. He tried to look innocent, as if he hadn't been listening in but he was sure the man noticed his guilty face.

"You have a partner." Ichigo said, forgoing any pretences. "I thought you worked alone?"

"Just sit in the chair." The man shut the door with a snap.

Rolling his eyes Ichigo sat, knowing no good would come from resisting. After he was fastened in his kidnapper stood to leave. "You gunna chop someone into little pieces out there?"

He stilled at the door, considering maybe what Ichigo had said. "I don't kill people without reason. It's not my actions that will decide your fate."

"It's Grimmjow's right?" Ichigo snorted, leaning back in his chair with a frown. The man didn't respond, he left without another word. Staring at the door, ichigo contemplated what he'd been told.

It was Grimmjow's responsibility to keep him alive? Did that have something to do with the 'rules' his kidnapper had mentioned before? For a fleeting moment, Ichigo felt he'd gotten the better end of the bargain. For all Grimmjow knew he could be dead but Ichigo knew he wasn't going to be killed, at least, not yet anyway. Then Ichigo felt his own pang of worry, what was Grimmjow going through right now?

His thoughts returned to the gurney and an awful thought occurred, what if it was Grimmjow on it? He quickly brushed the thought away. Of course it wasn't him, Grimmjow was probably at work right now. Relaxing at the thought he closed his eyes with a deep sigh. His fingers twitched but tugging at the restrains proved fruitless, until he was released Ichigo was stuck in his chair.

It proved a long and boring night. Ichigo had been sat in the chair for what he thought was several hours no and things didn't look like they'd be changing any time soon. Whatever was going on with the second man and the gurney seemed to be a priority.

At some point Ichigo fell asleep. He was woken by the sound of the door opening and he winced as he tried to lift his head from the stiff position against his shoulder. As his vision focused Ichigo felt a jolt of panic. It was his kidnapper and he was holding a syringe of something. Stiffening in his seat Ichigo tried to break his restraints but of course nothing happened. The man grabbed his arm and Ichigo flinched as the needle pierced his skin.

He felt the coldness of the liquid as it entered his arm, as it traveled to his chest and his eyes began to feel heavy even though he had just been sleeping. The last thing Ichigo felt was his head hitting his shoulder before he passed out.

…

 _Drip… drip… drip…_

Ichigo frowned, his head turning at the sound and opening his eyes slowly a jolt went thought him when he realised he couldn't see. He tried to touch his face but he found his arms were bound, so were his legs. Breathing heavily, ichigo struggled, rocking whatever he was sat on but then something fell and hit the floor with a loud metallic bang.

The sound echoed loudly and Ichigo sat perfectly still as the noise faded somewhere in the distance, it was then he knew he had been moved. He was no longer in his small room where he'd been kept for the past week or so. The silence broke suddenly as there was a thump somewhere close by, followed by the sound of something falling and sliding towards him.

Again ichigo sat perfectly still, not daring to breathe. He wasn't alone, that much was obvious. The question was, who was here with him?

"So can I come in or what?"

At first Ichigo flinched at the sudden noise but then he realised who had spoken and his heart gave a jolt. "Grimmjow?" He asked quietly, hardly daring to hope it really was him.

There was no answering noise outside and just as Ichigo began to fear he'd gotten it wrong, that it wasn't Grimmjow someone ran towards him. "Ichigo!" He smiled, it was definitely Grimmjow. The man moved towards him and he only flinched slightly as the restrains were undone. He squinted as something was removed from his face, the harsh lights blinding but once he saw grimmjow, he smiled. "Come on, let's get you out of here."

"Thank you." Ichigo said as Grimmjow helped him off the hospital cot he'd been sat on. Once he was standing Ichigo looked around the room to see it was definitely a hospital room but it looked as if it hadn't been touched in at least ten years. As he turned to look at Grimmjow again he noticed a device on his his arm and his eyes widened in alarm. "What is that?"

He reached out to touch it but Grimmjow grabbed his hand. "Don't touch it, that sets it off." Ichigo frowned and was about to asked what exactly that mean but Grimmjow fell forward with a grunt of pain, grabbing the cot to remain standing and ichigo grabbed him to help keep him upright.

"Are you alright?" Stupid question he knew, but Ichigo was so worried about him, it looked as if he was in a lot of pain.

Grimmjow laughed, the sound putting him at ease slightly. "I should be asking you that." Turning to look at Ichigo, he smiled weakly. "I'm going to get you out of here, I promise."

Ichigo smiled and hugged him tightly. He didn't realise just how much he'd missed Grimmjow until now. Of course Grimmjow would get him out of here, wherever 'here' was. Although he would never say it aloud, the fact that Grimmjow was worried about him only made him love the man more. "I'm fine." Ichigo reassured him. "He didn't do much just the bruises. He took some photos afterwards but he hasn't touched me since. I'm not the one he's trying to hurt right?"

"You're more perceptive than I thought." Ichigo only rolled his eyes but Grimmjow smiled, pressing their foreheads together. "He took you because of me, it's my fault you're in this mess." Then he cleared his throat and pulled away. "We'll talk later ok?"

Ichigo nodded. "Ok." He understood perfectly well. This was not the place to get emotional, they were probably still in danger. No way his kidnapper would just hand him over like this and let them walk away freely, especially with whatever was on Grimmjow's arm. He gave the device a nasty look, resisting the urge to try and yank it off. Grimmjow had bent down to grab something, his gun and Ichigo realised that was what he'd heard before sliding across the room. Looking around his eyes landed on something on the desk. "Wait a moment." He grabbed it and smiled, a flashlight. Turning it on he spun around, blinding Grimmjow in the process. "Oh sorry!"

He turned the beam away and showed it to Grimmjow who nodded in approval. "Keep that ready and stay behind me." Nodding Ichigo got in position behind him as they started down a long corridor. "Did you see his face?"

After a moment he realised Grimmjow was talking about his kidnapper and felt a pang of guilt. "No, sorry."

"Don't worry about it, I wasn't expecting you to say yes but I might as well ask. This guy is smart he wouldn't leave any loose ends." Suddenly he held out an arm and Ichigo stopped abruptly. They had reached a set of double doors. Holding back as Grimmjow checked the room, Ichigo peered over his should anxiously. "It's clear."

They started crossing the room but again Grimmjow stopped, this time Ichigo almost crashing into him. "What's wrong?"

"Shine your light over there." Grabbing his hand Grimmjow lead the light into one of the corners of the room. "Look a camera." Ichigo could see the blinking red light and nodded. "He's been watching everything."

A sudden rage filled Ichigo. "Are you enjoying the show you sick psycho!" He yelled at the camera, his voice shattering the silence.

"Ichigo!" Grimmjow had hissed but then he collapsed to his knees and Ichigo felt the anger disappear as quickly as it had come. Grabbing the man's arm Ichigo knew what had happened, the device was active.

"Grimmjow!" he said in alarm, but received no response. Grimmjow's eyes were unfocused. Panicking Ichigo grabbed the back of his shirt and gave him a sharp shake. "Grimmjow come on!" Grimmjow shook his head and Ichigo stopped, sighing in relief when he focused on him. "Has it stopped?"

He nodded and attempted to stand but Ichigo forced him to sit. Grimmjow was still pale and Ichigo feared he would collapse if he tried to stand so soon. "We have to keep going." Grimmjow's voice was weak, raspy and it only made Ichigo more determined to keep him seated. "Let's go."

"No." ichigo replied firmly, pushing Grimmjow down as he tried again to stand. "Rest for a minute." Without even so much as glare Grimmjow slumped down next to an overturned table. It was a mark of how exhausted he was that he didn't fight back and that only made Ichigo more worried. They sat in silence for a long time, but the guilt was eating at Ichigo. "I'm sorry." He finally said, not daring to look at Grimmjow.

"Why?"

"That was my fault. I yelled at him and he set that _thing_ off." He waved a hand at the device, giving it a nasty look. "He can control it… I hurt you." That was the real reason he felt guilty. He had caused the last activation. If he had just kept his mouth shut, Grimmjow wouldn't be in so much pain right now.

"Shut up Ichigo." The sentence surprised him and he looked up as Grimmjow reached out to touch his cheek. It was then he realised the man had never looked so old, the lines in his face seemed to be carved deeper in the faded light from the flashlight, the pale colour of his skin. Ichigo had never really been aware of their age gap, but it was showing now. "It's my fault. You wouldn't be here if it weren't for me so don't blame yourself."

He lent forward, kissing Ichigo chastely but as he pulled away Ichigo leaned forward to kiss him again. Age gap or not, he couldn't deny the rush of warmth he felt whenever Grimmjow touched him, especially when he kissed him. It was undeniable and it had been so long since they'd kissed. Threading a hand in Grimmjow's hair to keep him close Ichigo deepened the kiss, happy when it was reciprocated.

Trying to move closer, Ichigo accidentally kicked the table and it fell over, breaking them apart with a crash. Grimmjow smiled and pulled away. "Maybe later, once we're out of here."

Ichigo could only laugh in reply. It was so stupid. Of all places to make out, this was not on his list of favourite places. "Ok." Standing, he helped Grimmjow to his feet. Handing him the gun Ichigo grabbed the flashlight and scanned the room, the beam falling on another set of double doors. "This way?"

"Yeah." They set off again but Ichigo smiled as Grimmjow grabbed his hand firmly knowing the reason. This time, they wouldn't be separated no matter what.

He followed Grimmjow's lead as they walked through corridor after corridor, down winding staircases and through a few deserted rooms . Ichigo started to feel uneasy. Wherever they went he could always see the red blinking lights of cameras, bur resisted the urge to yell at them, he just held Grimmjow's hand tighter, hoping the older man knew where he was going, or at least had some idea where an exit was.

The device on Grimmjow's arm activated five more times as far as Ichigo could tell. Each time they had to stop and he had to hold Grimmjow upright to stop him collapsing. And each time Grimmjow's recovery was a little slower. Bu the fifth time Ichigo was having to support him as they walked.

"Any idea where an exit is?" Grimmjow finally asked and Ichigo's heart sank. They has stopped in another corridor, for all Ichigo knew they had been here before because everything looked the same. Windows boarded up, paint peeling from the walls and a thick layer of dust on the floor. "God damn it!" Grimmjow yelled and Ichigo flinched as he kicked out at a chair. "Where is the fucking exit?!"

"We'll find it." Ichigo replied reassuringly and he gripped grimmjow shirt tighter. "I believe in you." He meant it. All this time he had been waiting for Grimmjow and he still believed the man would be the one to help him escape. Without Grimmjow, he didn't know if he could do it alone.

Grimmjow just snorted, his lips forming a small smile. "I'm no superhero Ichigo."

"You came to my rescue didn't you?" He paused, shaking his head, this wasn't the time to argue especially over something that didn't matter. "I wasn't saying you were. What I'm trying to say is I know you'll get us out of here because I'll be damned if you're not the best Detective that Karakura's got. You found me didn't you?"

Meeting Grimmjow's eyes he held his gaze, trying to convey that he meant it and after a moment the man smiled back. "You're right. Come on we'll find the exit soon." Looking around the room Grimmjow suddenly pointed at the wall. "Follow that." Ichigo looked and could just make out a strip of green paint running along the wall and nodded, helping Grimmjow to his feet.

They followed the green line for what Ichigo though was half an hour before they came to a large room. With a flood of replied Ichigo saw the green sign above a set of doors. It read _'EXIT'_. With a laugh Ichigo grinned at Grimmjow. "Told you so!"

Dragging Grimmjow over to the doors he carefully set him down before trying to open them. His smile faded when nothing happened. He tried to turn the handles and still nothing happened. "What's wrong?" Ichigo didn't answer at first, he threw his whole weight against the door and it didn't budge.

"They're locked."

"They can't be." Grimmjow got up unsteadily and stumbled to the doors. Ichigo stepped back to allow him to try as well. "Damn it!" He hit the doors, sighing heavily as his head pressed against one of the doors. "What are we going to do?"

Ichigo looked away. Watching Grimmjow was heartbreaking, seeing him giving up like this. However his eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat when he looked across the room and saw a gas spreading towards them. "Grimmjow?"

The man turned, taking in the sight and his ace paled. "Go!" He yelled, pointing at the door they had entered and Ichigo ran to it. His heart dropped when he found it wouldn't open.

"It's locked!" Ichigo turned back to Grimmjow who was only halfway across the room and ran back to him. They returned to the exit doors, both of them throwing their full weight at the doors but neither budged.

"Fuck!" Grimmjow cursed, slamming a fist into the door. Suddenly he fell to his knees with a choked gasp and Ichigo grabbed his shoulders, helping him to his feet again.

"Grimmjow?!" He asked, hearing the panic rising in his voice as he gave the older man a shake. "Come on don't you dare leave me!"

"I'm ok." Grimmjow replied in a choked voice and Ichigo sighed in relief, helping him to his feet. 'The door… get the door open…"

Ichigo made sure Grimmjow was ok to stand before trying to open the door again but it was fruitless. Glancing around the panic rose inside him as the gas seeped ever closer. He grabbed Grimmjow's arm determined to keep close to him. Suddenly grimmjow's legs gave out and Ichigo had to catch him and they both fell to the floor.

"Grimmjow…" Ichigo managed to gasp, his arms going around the man to hold him tightly. The gas was almost overwhelming him, he couldn't see anything and he could barely breathe. "Don't leave me…"

Everything was going dark, his eyes were too heavy to keep open. "Promise." Ichigo frowned, it took a moment for him to understand Grimmjow's reply and he laughed, his head dropping onto Grimmjow's shoulder as he passed out.

Ichigo woke up with a pulsing headache. He groaned, slowly sitting up and looked around the unfamiliar room. It took him a moment to realise where he was, still in the abandoned hospital and looking around, he breathed a sigh of relief to find Grimmjow next to him, still unconscious.

"Grimmjow…"

He said slowly, wincing as he leaned closer to the man and shook him. Ichigo jumped violently as the EXIT doors were thrown open with a loud bang, two men wearing armour and gas masks walking in. They stopped, staring at Ichigo who was still clutching Grimmjow's unconscious form tightly.

"That him?" The one on the left asked.

The other swung a flashlight towards Ichigo and he flinched as the beam, hit him in the face. "Yeah, boss wants him back."

They started towards Ichigo who panicked, shaking Grimmjow again. "Grimmjow!"

One of the men had grabbed him, started to pull him away but Ichigo saw Grimmjow's eyes open, fixing on him in confusion. Breaking free from his assailant Ichigo ran back to Grimmjow, dropping down next to him again.

"Grimmjow come on you've got to get up!" shaking him roughly, Ichigo glanced over his shoulder as the man started towards him again. Grimmjow was trying to sit up but fell as Ichigo was grabbed and dragged away. "No get off me!"

The second man hit Grimmjow in the back of the head with the butt of his flashlight and he slumped down unconscious again. Ichigo didn't even have time to call the man's name before there was a sharp blow to the back of his own head and he blacked out again.

…

Ichigo woke up this time to find himself back in his old cell room. Panic surged inside him and he tried to stand but he was bound to his chair. Throwing his head back against the chair Ichigo let out an aggravated huff.

Why was he back here?

The only conclusion Ichigo could make was that his kidnapper had played him, Grimmjow too by letting them think they could escape, only to tear them apart again. At the thought of Grimmjow he felt a pang of sorry, and worry.

Where was Grimmjow know? Was he safe? Was he dead?

Ichigo quickly pushed the thought aside, Grimmjow wasn't dead. At least, not yet. And neither was he apparently. Whatever they had done in that abandoned hospital was what they needed to do. They had passed whatever test his kidnapper had set up, played by his 'rules' or whatever game he was playing with them both.

It had to have been at least a day since Ichigo found himself back in confinement. He had only managed a few hours of fitful sleep in between staring mindlessly at the walls. It was only a matter of time before his kidnapper came to visit him so all he had to do was wait.

But waiting proved to be a difficult task. After being able to roam freely for a while, being able to interact with another person, having freedom again Ichigo felt like a trapped animal being strapped up in this chair. His wrists were red raw because he couldn't stop trying to break free, couldn't strop twisting his arms in their restraints and Ichigo knew soon they would be bleeding if he didn't stop.

The door finally opened after what felt like a lifetime, but instinct told Ichigo had been two days at the most. "You shouldn't do that." The man said, loosening Ichigo's restraints slightly. "You're not supposed to be harmed."

"Why do you care?"

The man grabbed his face suddenly and slammed it back against the chair. Ichigo winced, but glared back at him, refusing to submit. He leaned closer, their faces almost touching and Ichigo saw the man's eyes behind his mask. They were green and very familiar just like his voice, but again Ichigo couldn't place them.

"I know you, don't I." Ichigo said, his eyes not leaving the man's in front of him. "So who are you really?"

"In time, you may know. But for now you know everything you need to." He let go of Ichigo, standing up slowly.

Ichigo lifted his head slowly, wincing at the pain in his neck. "So what's next?" He asked quietly, still glaring at the man stood in front of him. "You've kidnapped me twice now. What's next?"

"Next you wait for your beloved Grimmjow, and then it's up to him."

"What does that mean?" ichigo asked, but he received no response. His restraints were undone and the man was gone. Ichigo rubbed his wrists and frowned at the door. What he had said, about it was up to Grimmjow, it sounded so final. Did that mean things were about to end? Whatever was going to happen, ichigo still felt a slight ray of hope because he knew sooner or later, he would be with Grimmjow again.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

It had only been a few hours since their last conversation when his kidnapper retuned. Ichigo was just dozing off when the door opened, jolting him awake again. "Is it meal time already?" He asked wearily, moving to sit up straight.

"No. It's time to go." Before Ichigo could ask what he meant the man grabbed his arm to keep it steady before sliding a needle into him. Ichigo's eyes widened and he stared at the needle as it was pulled out, only managing a choked noise of shock before passing out, hearing one last sentence from the man. "I hope this time is different."

The sound of a door woke up Ichigo again although this time he knew something was wrong. He couldn't see anything, wherever he was the lights were off and he couldn't see anything. It was then he realised he had been gagged and tied to a chair. If he could've made a sound he would've groaned. How many times would he wake up bound and gagged?

Ichigo stiffened suddenly at the sound of footsteps. Listening intently he could tell the person was in front of him. They were walking cautiously so the likelihood they knew he was here was slim. Ichigo started moving in his chair, trying to make a sound but he could barely hear it, yet alone the person walking around. He groaned, the sound coming out distorted and again barely audible.

"Ichigo?" A voice. Ichigo lifted his head in the direction it came from, hope blossoming in his chest. It sounded like Grimmjow. But what was he doing here? How had he found him again so fast? "Ichigo is that you?" There was no denying it, it really was him.

He tried to respond, but as he did there was a blinding light and Ichigo covered his face, hiding his against his arm. Slowly he opened his eyes, blinking in the harsh light and slowly his eyes began to adjust. "Ichigo!" He jumped at the sound, turning his head to find Grimmjow banging on a glass wall. The thing covered the distance across the entire room and Ichigo's heart sunk, yet again they were so close yet so far from each other. Another mind game by his kidnapper. Grimmjow took a moment to take Ichigo in, his face showing the anger he must be feeling. "Hold on, I'm going to get you out of there."

Nodding in response and looked at the area behind Grimmjow. Spotting a table he nodded at it and the man turned to see, walking towards it. Just as he reached a hand out to the table a voice rang through the room and Ichigo jumped, wincing as his restraints held him in place.

" _I wouldn't touch that. At least, not yet anyway."_

"What is it?" Grimmjow asked. Ichigo looked around for the source of the distorted voice, spotting a large speaker on the other side of the glass. Form what Ichigo could tell his side was smaller, only a fraction of the area Grimmjow stood in.

" _You'll know in due course. But first, let's explain the rules."_

The lights went out across the glass. Only one remained above the table and the lights on Ichigo's side and he swallowed thickly. Something bad was about to happen. Another test, another game and if Grimmjow didn't pass… Ichigo tried not to think of the consequences.

" _One, you have only two choices there is no other option. Two, if you break the rules you both die. Three, you have five minutes to decide before the choice is made for you so use the time wisely. Your time starts now."_

A rushing noise drowned out the static form the speakers and Ichigo turned his head towards the sound to see water gushing into the room, spreading across the floor towards him. It took him only a few moments to realise the water wasn't being drained and panic started inside him.

"So what's the game?" Grimmjow asked. "There is a game right?" The water had covered the floor now and Ichigo could feel the water soaking through his shoes. To make matters worse it was freezing and a shiver ran through his body. Whatever Grimmjow had planned better be good, and it better happen soon.

" _The game is simple, one of you must die. The choice is yours Mr Jaeggerjaques. Either Ichigo will drown or you will die to save him, the syringe you see is filled with poison, it will kill you within minutes. Save his life by taking your own or watch him die, the choice is yours."_

Ichigo's heart seemed to stop as an icy cold filled his chest that had nothing to do with the water. How could he even ask Grimmjow to chose like that? The thought of dying scared Ichigo almost senseless, but the thought of Grimmjow killing himself to save him was just as unbearable. There was no good choice unless he could somehow escape, or the glass was broken. Ichigo could only hope Grimmjow had a plan.

Grimmjow didn't say anything, he just stood there with a blank expression on his face. Ichigo however was struggling with everything he had but it was pointless, his restraints didn't budge. In the space of a minute the water had risen halfway up his legs and finally Grimmjow seemed to come back to his senses.

The man had grabbed the table and Ichigo flinched as he threw it against the glass. Nothing happened, the table bounced off harmlessly, not even a scratch. With another jolt Ichigo realised the water had risen past his knees and he made a strangled noise, starting his struggle again. Looking up he saw Grimmjow on his knees on the floor but had no time to wonder what he was doing.

The water was rising fast, faster than it had been moments before and now Ichigo could barely breathe because the icy water had reached his chest, stealing his breath. Glancing at Grimmjow again he forgot about the water entirely because the man had his hands pressed to the glass and Ichigo could see the syringe in one of them. He started shaking his head, terrified of what Grimmjow was going to do. Surely he wouldn't, he couldn't do that to himself.

"I've got to do it, I've got to save you. You understand right?" Ichigo shook his head harder, violently yanking on his wrists but all he succeeded in doing was making them bleed. "Stop Ichigo you'll be free in a minute."

Grimmjow pulled away form the glass, the syringe gripped tightly in his hand and Ichigo's heart gave a horrible jolt and tears began filling his eyes. He wanted to say something, anything, but even if he could've he didn't know what to say. The thought of Grimmjow dying was too painful yet he was about to kill himself and there was nothing Ichigo could do to stop it.

"Live your life Ichigo, do that for me ok? Live it to the fullest you can, promise me that." Ichigo didn't respond, he couldn't. The water was almost at his shoulders now and finally he understood. Grimmjow couldn't stand by and let him die, just as he wouldn't be able to if it was reversed. All he could do was keep Grimmjow's promise. So he nodded, ignoring the face that tears spilled over his cheeks as he did. He received a smile in response. "I love you."

And then he injected the poison into his arm.

Ichigo couldn't look away, he couldn't even close his eyes as the string fell from Grimmjow's hand and fell to the floor. A second later the water level started falling and once it had all drained away the glass wall slid down. His restraints were released and without pause Ichigo got up and ripped off the gag, stumbling over to Grimmjow who had fallen to his knees.

"Stupid! Stupid thing to do!" Was all he could say, his throat constricting with tears. He managed to catch Grimmjow as he collapsed completely and pulled him onto his lap. "Hold on ok, we'll get you to a doctor and everything will be fine. Just hold on a bit longer for me." He knew it was only words, but Ichigo couldn't let go, he couldn't just watch Grimmjow die like this.

Grimmjow laughed and the sound lifted his heart, even if it was a weak sound. "Sorry Ichigo, I wont be making that promise, I can't keep it."

"Shut up and save your strength." He whispered back, a small smile crossing his lips but nothing amused him in the slightest. "I love you too by the way." Grimmjow didn't respond and the small elation he had felt disappeared instantly. The man did open his eyes however and was looking at Ichigo with a desperation in them. Swallowing again, Ichigo did the only thing he could think of to comfort them both and leaned down to kiss him. Just before their lips met however a door opened and Ichigo jerked back in surprise.

"You did it."

Ichigo knew that voice and dread filled him. It was his kidnapper, probably back to kill him to and finish the job off. He looked up, his expression hardening as he did. However when he found the man his eyes widened in shock because he knew him. The man wasn't wearing his mask anymore and know Ichigo knew why he was so familiar, it was Grimmjow's superior, Ulquiorra Cifer.

"You!" He managed to say, the surprise in his voice evident. "B-but you're a detective aren't you? You work with Grimmjow!" Ichigo didn't understand. How could this man be his kidnapper, how did no-one know? Who was he?

"Bastard!" ichigo jumped at the hoarse insult from Grimmjow and looked down at him again in worry.

He flinched as Ulquiorra crouched down next to them but otherwise ignored him. "Yes, it was me. I'm surprised you didn't figure it out sooner, but you were close, too close and that caller for drastic action. I should be thanking you really, after all, you finished it."

"Finished what?" Ichigo asked, his eyes not leaving Grimmjow who seemed to be struggling to remain conscious. How long did he have left?

"Everything." Lifting his hand Ichigo's eyes widened with fear when he saw the gun he held. Seeing his expression, Ulquiorra smiled which didn't comfort Ichigo in the slightest. "This isn't for you no need to worry. I suppose I should explain everything shouldn't I?"

Ichigo gripped Grimmjow tightly as the man's body relaxed. He needed a doctor and fast but Ichigo knew he couldn't move because Ulquiorra had a gun and he didn't think he would get very far if they didn't listen.

" _Love_." He said in a disgusted tone. "This notion people cling to, this invisible force that gives people hope and strength. It is nothing but a fantasy. I have seen what _love_ can do. It can tear apart a person's world, their life. It can kill and it can destroy. Why would anyone want that? And yet, it's the one thing everyone wants is it not? But that was the point in Mr Heart, what he stood for. Love didn't exist. How could any of those people truly have loved their partners when they couldn't, _didn't_ save them? Do you know how many people have made it this far before? Two. And neither of them could do what Grimmjow did." Ulquiorra crouched down next to them and Ichigo stiffened, leaning over Grimmjow protectively. "None of them could persevere, face their fears and pain to save someone they supposed loved. None of them sacrificed themselves the way you did Grimmjow. I applaud you for that."

"So you did this to what? To prove that love exists?" Ichigo asked, his voice rising in disbelief and anger. "Well are you happy now?! Has Grimmjow proven anything to you?!" He stopped abruptly as his emotions rose, cutting him off. This is why Grimmjow would die? For a man's sick obsession with love?!

"He did." Ulquiorra replied quietly, his eyes fixated on Grimmjow who looked half conscious now. "He proved that even though I never managed to understand this concept of love, I at least got to witness it at its deepest level. Thank you."

Before Ichigo could say or do anything else Ulquiorra had lifted the gun and with one loud, echoing bang, killed himself. He flinched as blood splattered across his face, choking on a sob. "T-this is insane!" Ichigo almost cried, shaking his head.

So it was Mr Heart after all. Ichigo couldn't understand it, he and Grimmjow weren't married, they hadn't been together long hell they hadn't even gone public. So why did he choose them? Somehow Grimmjow had passed the tests because he loved him? Looking down at Grimmjow he gently stroked the side of his face, relieved to see his eyes flicker at the touch.

The ringing in his ears had finally died down after the gun shot but now he could hear something strange. With a frown he listening intently. It sounded like a wailing of some kind and his eyes widened as he realised what it was, sirens.

"Grimmjow!" He said in excitement, gripping the man tightly. "There's sirens! Everything's going to be ok, just hold on they're coming!" The excitement drained as he looked at Grimmjow when he didn't respond. "Grimmjow?!" Nothing, his eyes had closed and he was limp. "Grimmjow!" Ichigo sobbed, shaking him roughly. "No! No you can't die, you can't do this! Help is coming just hold on ok, hold on for five minutes please!"

Pulling Grimmjow into his arms Ichigo held him tightly, pressing his head to Grimmjow's. All he could do was hope Grimmjow was still alive, hope someone could save him.

The door opened again after a few minutes and Ichigo finally looked up and sighed in relief when Nnoitra burst into the room. Scanning the room he lowered his gun when he saw Ichigo, frowning at them. "What the hell happened?" Holstering the gun he crouched down next Ichigo, his eyes landing on Grimmjow and his expression darkened. "Is he dead?"

"I don't know." Letting out a shaky sigh Ichigo composed himself enough to press his fingers to Grimmjow's neck. He almost cried in relief when he felt a pulse and nodded so Nnoitra could see. "Yes, but his pulse is weak. He needs a doctor."

"What happened?"

Ichigo looked around, spotting the now empty syringe and grabbed it, passing it to Nnoitra. "It's a poison of some kind. He injected it maybe five minutes ago."

"Shit." The man cursed, pulling out a radio. "Medical Team needed at my location ASAP." He looked at Ichigo again. "So where's Mr Heart?"

Ichigo frowned in confusion, not understanding then he realised, Nnoitra didn't know about Ulquiorra. He pointed at the dead man and Nnoitra's eyes widened in surprise. "Start at the beginning, everything you know."

"But Grimmjow-"

"Will be fine." He reassured. "Nothing we can do until the Medic's get here."

Nodding, Ichigo collected his thoughts before relaying everything he could remember to Nnoitra, starting with him being kidnapped and ending with the man finding them only minutes ago. The more he spoke, the graver the older man looked and once he was finished, Nnoitra sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair.

"Shit." He said again. "I can't believe we didn't know." His radio came to life with a burst of static and someone relayed something to him. "Copy that." Standing up, Nnoitra looked at Ichigo carefully. "Medic's are outside, I'm going to let them in ok?"

After a moment's hesitation Ichigo nodded. Two people walked in wearing green uniforms, a man and a woman. As they approached them however Ichigo panicked, his grip tightening on Grimmjow. When they tried to take him away, Ichigo refused to let go. "W-where are you taking him?!"

The woman crouched down next to him and he flinched when she placed a hand on his shoulder. "He needs to be taken to a hospital."

"I'm going with him." She gave Nnoitra an exasperated look, which Ichigo didn't miss. "No I'm going with Grimmjow! You cant take him away from me!" He didn't have the strength to fight and the second medic managed to take Grimmjow from him. Ichigo tried to stand, to follow but as he did Nnoitra placed a hand on his chest. "Get out of the way!"

"Ichigo he'll be fine I promise."

"He poisoned himself! He's going to die and you want to take him away?!" Ichigo struggled against Nnoitra who was now holding him back. How could he not understand? Why would he take Grimmjow away when he was going to die any moment? "Get off!"

"Trust me ok?" Nnoitra huffed and finally Ichigo stopped struggling, he went limp in the man's arms and was almost dropped. "Woah Ichigo!" Slowly he helped Ichigo regain his balance. "I need you with me ok?" he finally said in a quiet, more calm tone. "I need to help me. Answer the questions and let them check you over and then I can take you to the hospital for Grimmjow. I promise he wont die before you see him again."

Ichigo looked up at the tall man doubtfully, but he believed him and nodded. Nnoitra just sighed in relief before pulling out some photo's to show him.

"Do you know either of these men?"

Ichigo took them and his eyes widened when he saw the two men in the photo's were dead. "What happened to them?"

"We found them dead in the room just outside. Have you seen them before?" Ichigo shook his head and handed the photo's back. "Did you see anyone but Ulquiorra at any time?"

"Only once, someone was wheeling a gurney past my cell. I don't know who was on it but the man wheeling it was talking to Ulquiorra about something… a device I think." Nnoitra just nodded, rapidly scribbling down everything Ichigo said.

"Is this the first time you've been out of your cell? Were you with Grimmjow before at the hospital?"

"Hospital?"

"Grimmjow said you were with him at the original Karakura Hospital, that you tried to escape but were knocked out before you could." Nnoitra rose an eyebrow. "Did that happen?"

"Yes, I didn't know it was a hospital." Ichigo thought back to the abandoned halls and dusty rooms. Now that he thought about it, it did seem like a hospital. Shaking his head Ichigo tried to think of anything else. "I talked to Grimmjow once too, on a radio."

"I know, he told me about that too but Grimmjow was drugged on some sort of hallucinogenic. We couldn't be sure he really did talk to you."

"What about the hospital, you didn't believe him about that either?"

Nnoitra sighed and looked at Ichigo. "He was being framed. The evidence in his apartment was overwhelming and all signs said he was Mr Heart. Lucky for Grimmjow I know he's not smart enough to pull that off, unlike Ulquiorra here." He shot the dead man a nasty look. "I let Grimmjow go and he came here. Lucky thing huh or you could be dead."

"Yeah…" Ichigo shivered and wrapped his arms around himself. The doors were propped open now and cold air was blowing into the room. It seeped into his wet clothing which were also cold from the water and he shivered again. "Thanks for saving me then. Listen, do have something I can change into?"

Nnoitra gave a hint of a smile. "Thank Grimmjow not me, if he pulls through. And yeah I do, come on once your changed the Medic's will give you a check over and we can go."

He readily agreed to this and followed Nnoitra out of the large room. He was led into another room down a corridor where he waited for the other man to return with fresh clothes. Once he was changed Ichigo was relieved to feel the warmth returning to his body and was now anxious to get back to Grimmjow. He didn't know how much longer he had left and Ichigo wanted to be with him.

Throughout the examination Ichigo found himself unable to remain still, tapping his foot or fingers whenever he was forced to sit still. The moment the medic said he was fine Ichigo jumped up and looked at Nnoitra eagerly who nodded with a smile. "Come on then, let's get to the hospital."


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: So this will be the final chapter of 'Three Tests', I will write a quick version of it from Ulquiorra's P.O.V which will be a one-shot. Hopefully it will be uploaded soon. This is just a quick note to say thanks to everyone who's read this story and a big thank you to everyone who has favourited, followed or commented on the story it meant a lot!

The next story to come will be the sequel to 'Betrayal' and the first chapter is almost complete so ti should be up in the next few days hopefully!

Thanks for ready and here's the last chapter.

Chapter 16:

Nnoitra drove, the two of them not speaking until they arrived at the hospital. Once the car had stopped Ichigo tried to open his door, only to find it locked. Turning, he gave the older man a questioning look. He sighed, fingers tightening around the wheel.

"Look, you need to be ready for what-"

"I know." Ichigo cut him off. "Grimmjow's probably dead. But even if there's the slightest chance he's not, I want to be there." Taking a deep breath the teen took a moment to collect himself. The thought of Grimmjow being dead scared him so much, but he had to find out. "Can we go now?"

"Alright, but don't get your hopes up." Nnoitra muttered, unlocking he car and he stepped outside. Ichigo followed suit after another deep breath.

Staying silent as the older man talked to the receptionist Ichigo followed as Nnoitra lead the way up to where Grimmjow was. It took only five minutes and Ichigo found himself stood outside the door to his room. Nnoitra had left him to go find Grimmjow's doctor over a minute ago, but Ichigo still hadn't moved.

He was alive, Ichigo knew that. But for how much longer, or what kind of state the man was in he didn't know. He could have millions of wires attached to him, hooked up to all kinds of machines. Or he could look like he was already dead. There was only one way to find out.

With a shaking hand Ichigo reached out to open the door. He hesitated again as it swung inwards before steeling himself, stepping inside. Eyes landing on the bed, he let out a sigh of relief. Grimmjow looked almost normal, aside from the very pale skin and deep shadows under his eyes. There were only a few machines attached to him much to Ichigo's relief.

Slowly he approached the bed and sat down. Looking at one of the monitors he felt a wave of relief upon seeing a heartbeat. Grimmjow was still alive for now. Gently taking the older man's hand, Ichigo held it tightly between his own and he had to blink rapidly to stop himself from crying. It was his fault Grimmjow had injected that poison into himself, all to save his life.

How was he supposed to move on after this?

"Ichigo?" He jumped violently, pulling away from Grimmjow as he turned to the doorway. It was Nnoitra who stood leaning against the door frame.

Turning back to his almost dead boyfriend the teen nodded, automatically moving to take Grimmjow's hand again. "Yeah?"

The older man sighed, walking into the room and he took the seat on the opposite side of the bed. "I was talking to the doctor."

"What did he say?" Ichigo found himself unable to look away from the hand he held so tightly. It felt like a lifeline to the unresponsive man lying on the bed. The only thing keeping him sane at that moment.

"It wasn't poison but a sedative." Ichigo's head did snap up at that and impossibly, he found himself smiling. "The dosage Grimmjow took was lethal and it's still touch and go… but for now it looks like he's stable. They wont know until at least tomorrow if he will survive."

Ichigo's smile faded as quickly as it came. "So no change huh? Grimmjow's still going to die."

"He could live." Shaking his head in reply, Ichigo rubbed his face against his arm, attempting to hide the tears that had finally escaped. "Look…." Nnoitra started, then he hesitated. "I managed to convince them to let you stay the night. Just don't freak out if anything happens ok? I need you to stay calm."

"Calm?" Ichigo choked out in disbelief. "Grimmjow attempted to kill himself, sacrifice himself for me. Calm is the last thing I feel right now. But I wont do anything stupid if that's what you're worried about. As long as I can stay, I'll be quiet." He meant it too, the only thing he wanted right now was to be with Grimmjow and no-one would separate them again.

As long as Grimmjow was still breathing, Ichigo would stay by his side.

"Alright." Nnoitra stood, making to leave the room. As he passed he gave Ichigo's shoulder a quick squeeze. "I'll find you something to eat and drink." And then he was gone again. Slowly, Ichigo rested his head against the bed. He could feel Grimmjow's arm pressed against him which was comforting. Before Nnoitra could return, Ichigo was fast asleep.

He woke sometime later to the sound of the door shutting and looked up. There was no-one in the room so someone had just left. He spotted the clipboard at the end of the bed, now filled in with all sorts of ticks, crosses and writing he couldn't make out. It must have been the doctor. With a stifled yawn he sat up and stretched, spotting a bottle of water and sandwich on the side.

It was only then Ichigo realised how hungry he was and the sandwich didn't even last five minutes. Finished the water too Ichigo threw the remaining rubbish in the bin before resuming his diligent spot next to Grimmjow, taking his hand again in his own. "You better not die on me." He sighed, resting his head against the bed again and was asleep in minutes.

The next time Ichigo was woken wasn't nearly as peaceful as before. The sounds of a door slamming and people yelling jolted Ichigo awake. Before he could even get his bearing straight someone was pulling him away from the bed and his immediate reaction was to fight the person off. He lost the battle and was dragged away, dropped in a chair across the room and left alone.

Blinking in a daze, it took Ichigo a long moment to understand what was happening. Several people surrounded Grimmjow's bed, a machine wedged between them and then Ichigo could hear the heart rate monitor flatlining. His own heart gave a painful jolt and Ichigo was on his feet and across the room before he could stop himself.

"What's going on?"

"Mr Kurosaki you need to step back-" Someone had grabbed his arm, attempting to pull him away but Ichigo just yanked it free.

"Grimmjow?" He asked, knowing the man couldn't hear him but he couldn't stop himself asking the question. Most of the people crowding around the bed hadn't noticed him so Ichigo managed to push himself to the front. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the heart rate monitor was indeed flatlining and the attempted CPR wasn't working. Grimmjow's heart had failed. "Grimmjow?!" Ichigo asked again, his voice rising in panic and he reached towards the man.

His hands were stopped before he could touch him and it took two people to pull him away this time. Ichigo didn't have the strength to fight them though, he let them drag him away as he watched the fruitless attempts to restart Grimmjow's heart. Again he found himself back in the chair across the room, this time one of the nurses sat with him. She was saying something, but Ichigo couldn't hear the words, the noise from the monitor drowned out everything else.

He'd gotten his hopes up, actually believed Grimmjow would live.

 _Stupid._ Ichigo thought burying his face in his hands. _You knew he was going to die, shouldn't have thought otherwise. Grimmjow's going to die and there's nothing you can say or do to change that._

The sound of electrical discharge made Ichigo flinch and he looked up to see they were now using a defibrillator to try and restart Grimmjow's heart. But he knew it was pointless. Grimmjow had chosen to take his own life, that was the rule. And no-one broke the rules. He flinched again as he heard the discharge for a second time, moving to cover his ears to block the noise.

As guilty as it made him feel, Ichigo wanted it to be over. It had to have been only minutes since he woke up, but it felt like a lifetime had passed. It hurt too much to watch them try to save Grimmjow when he already knew they couldn't, it was pointless. Ichigo wasn't afraid to admit that to himself anymore, Grimmjow was going to die and somehow, he would have to find a way to live with it.

He'd promised Grimmjow he would move on and if that was the one thing that made the man do this, then Ichigo was going to damn well make sure he kept his promise.

The muffled sounds of the defibrillator and voices stopped suddenly and Ichigo slowly uncovered his ears and looked up. He was expecting one of the doctor's to pronounce Grimmjow's death, so when he heard the monitor give a small beep he jumped. His eyes landing on the machine, Ichigo could saw the small blip just as it disappeared and with another beep, it reappeared.

Hardly daring to believe it, not moving in fear of it stopping Ichigo watched the monitor as the heartbeat became stronger, more regular until it was almost back to normal. Only then did he let out a long sigh of relief. Getting to his feet, Ichigo moved to the bed again and was glad they didn't stop him. Taking his seat, he grabbed Grimmjow's hand and held it tightly, not listening nor caring about what the doctor's were saying.

For now, Grimmjow was still alive and that was enough for Ichigo.

After a while, the room emptied. People gave up trying to talk to Ichigo when it became obvious he wasn't listening, let alone responding. And soon it was just the two of them again. This time however Ichigo had no intention of falling asleep. He kept a rigid position at Grimmjow's bedside, clinging to his hand tightly. The thought of waking up to the nightmare that had just happened again, scared Ichigo to death. So he forced himself to stay awake, the sound of Grimmjow's heartbeat calming him if only slightly.

After what must have been a few hours, Nnoitra walked in. With a sigh he squeezed Ichigo's shoulder. 'You look like shit."

"I feel like it." Ichigo said listlessly.

"Get some sleep." The man sat down across the bed and with a small smile he nodded to Grimmjow. "I'll keep an eye on him, wake you if anything changes." Too tired to argue Ichigo just scooted closer to the bed and again resting his head next to Grimmjow's arm, he fell asleep for the third time.

It happened again. Grimmjow's heart failed for the second time early the following day. Nnoitra was the one to drag him away this time, keeping a firm grip on him throughout the whole ordeal. Ichigo didn't do more than sit lifelessly in his chair, the sound of the monitor flatlining slowly driving him insane. He was expecting it again, for the doctor's to fail, for Grimmjow to die but it didn't happen. Again they restarted his heart and Ichigo resumed his spot at the man's bedside.

He wanted it to end. This was worse than Grimmjow dying, the perpetual limbo Ichigo now sat in was pure torture. Grimmjow was going to die, he knew this. So why was he still alive? Why did they keep resuscitating him when his heart gave up? And through it all he sat by the man's bed waiting. As painful as it was, Ichigo didn't want to be anywhere else, this was where he wanted to be, until the end.

Thankfully for the rest of the day there were no more incidents. Grimmjow's heart remained steady but unchanging, he didn't even so much as twitch a finger. It was driving Ichigo insane. He was supposed to die, that was what Mr Hear or Ulquiorra or whatever he was called had said. Yet Grimmjow was still alive and Ichigo couldn't decide if he was happy or devastated by this.

Nnoitra came and went throughout the day, bringing Ichigo updates. It seemed Ulquiorra had killed the men outside, but they didn't know why. Ichigo didn't care, he listening vaguely to what the older man told him. Most of it went in one ear and out the other but some of it stuck. Nnoitra was the acting head of the department now and Ichigo actually hoped he would keep the job.

He felt disgusted with himself for even thinking about that whilst he sat at Grimmjow's bedside. Thinking about the future, _his_ future, without Grimmjow. It was too painful.

Even his father came to see him. Ichigo knew he should feel happy to see Isshin, but it was like something inside him killed his emotions, his thoughts before he could express them. Isshin didn't stay long, but he'd promised to come back. Ichigo only nodded in reply, his eyes never leaving Grimmjow and his hands remained clasped around the lifeless one between them.

Finally night came and with it, Ichigo managed to find sleep.

When Ichigo woke the following morning, he knew something was different. Opening his eyes, he saw he wasn't holding Grimmjow's hand anymore. Before he cold do more than blink he felt, rather then heard, movement. Slowly, he lifted his head and sat up. When he saw Grimmjow sat up, looking at his hand Ichigo was sure he'd died as well. He opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was a small choked noise and he had to inhale sharply so he didn't fully choke.

Grimmjow looked up at the noise and their eyes met. Ichigo felt tears in his eyes but an overwhelming joy filled him and he couldn't help but laugh. Grimmjow was alive. Despite it all, despite the number of times Ichigo had tried to convince himself he would die, Grimmjow was alive. Smiling back, he relaxed against the pillows.

"What happened?"

Ichigo couldn't had imaged how good it would feel to hear Grimmjow's voice. But the question brought him back to reality, along with the memories of the last two days. Taking the man's hand again, Ichigo looked down at it, smiling when their fingers entwined. "I thought you were dead." He had to pause, compose himself before continuing. "Nnoitra was the first to come in and when he saw you, he called for medical assistance. They took you away in an ambulance and I tried to come with you, but they wouldn't let me." His grip tightened in anger at the thought, remembering them taking Grimmjow away. "I had to answer their questions first, it took hours before I was allowed to see you again."

"It wasn't poison?"

Shaking his head, Ichigo finally looked up again and smiled as their eyes met. He couldn't help it, it felt too damn good. "No it was a type of sedative, but it could've killed you considering the dosage you took. If you hadn't been taken to a hospital, five more minutes and you probably would have died."

"Well, I'm glad I didn't." Still smiling he lifted Grimmjow's hand to press against his cheek. "How long has it been?"

He shrugged. "Two days I think, I haven't been keeping track of the time. After that guy shot himself, Ulquiorra was it? I haven't been able to think about anything but you, about you dying." His voice cracked slightly on the last word and he turned his head into Grimmjow's palm. Everything was fine, Grimmjow was alive, he just had to remind himself of that/

"Ichigo listen to me ok, this is very important. Where is Nnoitra? I need to speak with him right now, Ulquiorra wasn't working alone." The serious tone almost made Ichigo laugh. Even after waking up from the brink of death, Grimmjow was all business.

"They know, they found the bodies a few hours after what happened." At Grimmjow's confused

expression, he elaborated. "Ulquiorra killed them, at least that's what your partner thinks."

Grimmjow sighed and relaxed again "Do they know why he did it?" Ichigo shrugged, if Nnoitra had mentioned it to him he hadn't been listening. "You were right, he was insane. How did we not see it before?" The man banged his free hand on the table and Ichigo flinched at the sudden noise, not expecting such a thing. "Sorry, sorry I didn't mean to make you jump." Letting out a deep sigh Grimmjow relaxed again. "How do you feel?"

"Me?" Ichigo asked in surprise, but he should've known. Grimmjow was never one for self-awareness, always too busy watching over him to take care of himself. The thought made Ichigo smile slightly. "I'm fine, or at least I am now you're awake. I told you he never hurt me

so there's nothing wrong with me."

"I didn't mean physically." That made his smile disappear.

Hesitating, Ichigo lowered his eyes. "Then no, I'm not ok. At least not completely anyway. But it gets better doesn't it?"

Grimmjow took a moment to answer, the pause worrying Ichigo. Things would get better right? "Yes." The man finally answered slowly, Ichigo didn't miss the caution in his voice. It gets better, but I don't know if you'll be the same as before it takes a lot of time."

With a nod Ichigo swallowed thickly, that was what he was afraid of. The thought of stepping outside scared him to death, the thought of leaving Grimmjow's side was unthinkable. How could he live like this? How would Grimmjow cope with what happened?

"Ichigo…" He started, in that same cautious tone that made the orange head's heart drop. He knew he wasn't going to like this. Especially since Grimmjow wasn't looking at him anymore. "I'll understand if you want some time apart, if you don't want to be with me anymore. After what's happened I can't blame you, after all it was my fault you were kidnapped in the first place. I understand-"

Unable to stop himself Ichigo kissed Grimmjow to stop him. Even the slightest touch was enough to stop the man in his tracks and it took Ichigo a moment too to regain his thoughts. "Do you really think I'd leave you after everything that's happened? What do you take me for?" Grimmjow opened his mouth to object but Ichigo silenced him with a look. "And I'm not staying out of gratitude either.͟"

Grimmjow smiled. "Ok then, I'm glad."

Ichigo felt his heart drop again as an uneasy thought occurred to him. "You… Don't want to break up with me… Do you?" He asked hesitantly and Grimmjow chuckled, shaking his hand. Letting out a relieved sigh, Ichigo leant forward to kiss him again. "Good because I'm not letting you go, especially after what you did for me." His hand found the puncture mark on Grimmjow's arm and he covered it with a hand. "You really would give up your life for me?"

"Of course, and you know it." With a nod, Ichigo found himself running his finger across Grimmjow's arm, unable to stop himself from touching the man. To have him alive and talking to him was more than Ichigo could have ever hoped for. He would never take Grimmjow for granted, ever. "I love

you."

Ichigo smiled brightly. "I love you too." As he leaned in to Grimmjow again for another kiss, he knew that no matter what, they would face it together. After all, what could possibly be worse then a serial killer? The thought of telling his father maybe. But as their lips met Ichigo pushed the thought aside. For now, this was enough.

This was everything he needed.


End file.
